So Much for a Boring Life
by Shinigami Akumu
Summary: They never had real names. Duo and Heero are desperate to become normal people at the war’s end. But what if they can’t? And it doesn’t help that the other three gundam pilots already have normal lives going for them.
1. The House

Here we go! It's Aku-chan, back again! For those of you who don't know, this is a companion fic to You Never Really Cared-but NOT a sequel. This means that you CAN still read this one without reading the other one. If you have read the other one, yay! If not, that's completely okay. Now, on with the story!

**

* * *

So Much for a Boring Life**

_The House: Chapter 1_

The colonies and the earth each had their main men in power talk it out and sign a peace agreement, just as Relena would have wanted. I guess I feel she died from a stupid cause-mainly me-but not for a stupid reason.

_I could hear her… "HEEEROOOOOOO! NOOOOO!"…then a flash of pink as I pulled the trigger…then only silence. Relena's bloody body lay before me, the fat man still very much alive._

_The pink mass coughed. "Heero…"_

_I kneeled down, feeling as guilty as a person can. "Relena…"_

_She smiled. "You can't…get peace…though killing everyone. Peace can only…be gained…through peace."_

_"But that's not true…" _

We got her a grave made on earth, and piled flowers on as our thanks. She was an idiot…but she deserved at least a little respect-now that she was dead. Most people hadn't given up on looking for her, but we knew the truth.

But what do soldiers do when they're obsolete?

_"What're we gonna do now? We don't have houses or anything."_

_"Oh, that reminds me, Duo!" Quatre beamed at him. "You two can stay at my mansion for as long as you like!"_

_"Really? Thanks Quat!" They hugged and I just stared._

So we were at Quatre's mansion now. We didn't do much of anything now-there WAS nothing to do. We trained together to keep in shape, but aside from that, our lives were full of pizza and parties to honor us. "Crap like that." as Duo says.

Speaking of Duo, we were a little frustrated. Let's just say the walls must not be thick enough-we were really embarrassed and avoided everyone for days. So we couldn't do too much of that either. You were never _alone_ here…and while that was nice, it was also a pain.

The next day, Duo was missing. "Quatre, where's Duo?"

He smiled. "He said he went shopping and he'll be back in a little bit."

"Shopping? We don't need anything…" _Why did he go without me?_ I sighed and played Duo's video games for a little while, but got bored quickly…they were all too easy! So, convinced I could design the master game, I ended up just sitting in front of the main doors, waiting. After another few hours, I was ready to give up-until I heard a car outside. Quatre had told Duo he'd buy him any car he wanted. Duo chose some red sports car that fit just the two of us, and he loved speeding. I guess it was some kind of attempt to replace our gundams, which we all had to destroy. I stood to greet him.

Suddenly, Duo burst through the door with the biggest grin I had even seen. "HEE-CHAN! I GOT US A HOUSE!"

…so much for a boring life.

* * *

Duo chattered non-stop on the way there. I had a million questions, but he wouldn't shut up.

"Duo!"

"What?" He was speeding again, and he's a great driver…but it made me nervous anyways. Mostly because not everyone else was as amazing a driver as gundam pilots were.

"For one, slow down a little. Also, I wanted to ask you…"

"Ask away, Hee-chan!" He grinned but only slowed down to 90 from 100.

"This is a…" I thought about how to put it. "…a _house_, right? Not just an apartment complex or a condo?"

Duo's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Are you kidding me? OF COURSE it's a house! I don't want to live with neighbors so close when…what happened at Quat's mansion…" He trailed off and I could see the blush coming to his cheeks. We really had been so embarrassed.

I smirked a little, then thought of something else. "Wait…Duo, usually people move into a house when they get married! Does this mean we're-"

"No, Hee-chan…I don't think it's even allowed." He frowned.

"Not allowed?" I didn't get it.

"Yeah, like…by law, we can't get married since we're both guys."

"Oh…" That thought scared me a little. "…why not?" _When two people get married, it makes it more official…it makes a promise between them that they'll always be together. And sure, people get divorced…but it still gives you a better chance to work things out. Duo and I are just…boyfriends? So that means, he could do whatever he wanted and wouldn't even have to hear me out if he didn't want to. What if a better guy comes along?_

Well, Hee-chan, there's some pretty nasty people out there. They think only men and women should be together…" He grinned. "Too bad for them they can't stop us. They can go ahead and not let us get married-but we're still going to always be together…and they can't do anything about it."

That made me feel a little better, but now that I was actually pretty human, I wasn't so sure about myself. I was still pretty dumb when it came to a lot of things. "Duo, who paid for this house?"

"Quatre did!"

"Duo…we owe him so much money now! This car, and the house, and staying there for so long-" A ring with four keys and three buttons was tossed into my lap.

"You might wanna split those up, but on there you have the front door key, the back door key, a key for my car, the alarm button for my car, the button for the garage, and…" He grinned wickedly. "the key and alarm button for your car!"

I gaped at him. "My…my WHAT?"

"Your car, Hee-chan!"

"I don't have a-"

"Quatre bought it!"

"DUO! NOW WE OWE HIM EVEN MORE-"

He just cracked up and started laughing at me hysterically.

"How is this funny? Duo! Hey! Don't laugh while you drive!"

It took him at least five minutes to get under control. "Ha ha…sorry, Hee-chan! Just…your face…it was priceless!" He started laughing again.

"Duo, please tell me it wasn't an expensive car…"

He glanced at me, then smiled nervously. "Well, I know it was, but let's just pretend it wasn't, okay?"

"DUO!"

"Don't you even wanna know what kind? C'mon! I know you wanna know! Ask me!"

I tilted my head to the side, a little confused. "…what kind is it?"

"Well, since I got this Corvette for me, I figured I'd get you my other favorite car…" He waited a second, no doubt to be dramatic. "…a Viper!"

"DUO NO BAKA! THAT'S-"

There was a flash in my eyes and I blinked a few times. "That's what, Hee-chan?"

"That's an $80,000 car! And what the hell was that flash in my face?"

Duo lifted a camera. "I have to capture Hee-chan first times!"

I stared at him. "First times?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, just like little kids all have their first times…I know there's a crap load of stuff you haven't done! I wanna take you to do a bunch of stuff with me…sowe can get back whatwe've missed!"

"…really?" I thought about it. There was nothing I wanted more than to see all these new things…as long as it was with Duo. He could make anything fun, and- "Oh, no…Duo, I hate to ask, but…how are we paying for this?"

"Quatre's paying for it!" Duo grinned. "Nah, I'm kiddin', Hee-chan! We'll get jobs! Which reminds me…do we wanna go to school?"

"…what?"

"Cause I mean, we don't have to since we know everything, but I mean, normal kids go to school and it'd be a good way to make friends-"

"Wait…I don't get it."

"What don'tcha get, Hee-chan?"

"These 'jobs'…there isn't going to be another war, is there?"

"Noooo, I mean like desk jobs or something."

I still didn't get it, but I figured he'd show me later. "And…friends?"

"Well, sure, Hee-chan. Why not?"

_Because the more friends you get the less time you'll spend with me?_ "Duo…you didn't buy a big, expensive house, did you?"

"It's one of those new ones, so it wasn't exactly cheap…but it's no Winner mansion. It's just the two of us anyways. Unless you want to have kids." I stared at him, my mouth hanging open, but he winked and didn't give me time to ask.He pulled up to a curb. "Ta da! We're here!" He jumped out of the car and I did the same.

I stared up at a really nice looking house with a neat design, a bright green lawn, flowers, and even a small pond with willow trees-which Duo knows are my favorite tree because they're so different. The only tree that grows…down. All of a sudden, there was another flash in my face.

"Priceless!"


	2. Moving In

I'm so happy you guys liked chapter one! I'm really glad I made this one humor/romance, too. It's lots of fun to write.

_

* * *

Moving In: Chapter 2_

The rest of the day was spent lugging boxes into the house. Duo continued to talk my ear off about anything he could think of until it got dark. I actually didn't mind-I figure I've lived in silence for much too long.

"Phew, is that everything at last?"

"I think so…" In my opinion, Duo had bought way too much while we were at Quatre's. It felt kind of strange…you have nothing, then all of a sudden, you have as much as you want. It almost seemed…wrong.

"Great! C'mon, Hee-chan! I want to show you around the house!"

"Duo, there's nothing to see yet."

"Well, you gotta know where the bathroom is! C'mon!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door. "Now…" he started walking, but stopped. "Are we gonna allow people to walk in here with their shoes? I mean, I made sure the carpets were black, but still-"

"No. That just means we'll have to clean more." It made perfect sense to me, even if you ignore that all the Japanese do it.

He grinned. "Yeah, you're right!" Duo didn't let go of my hand, and I was glad. "Now, over here…" he takes me right. "Is where the living room will be. And this way…" he took me left "is the kitchen." all the stuff was already in. It had a black and silver theme to it. I liked it. "The bathroom's over here." he pulled me to a small hallway. "and at the end of this hall is…" he popped open the door. "our bedroom!" There was a large bed and a nice big closet. The sheets were all black as well as the pillows.

"Wow, Duo, this house is really-"

He wrapped his arms around me. "I'll give you the rest of the tour tomorrow. Right now, I think we need to celebrate moving into our new house…"

Before I could even agree, I was on the bed with him above me. His mouth attacked my neck as he started removing my shirt. After a moment he seemed to give up on the buttons and just ripped it off, planting kisses all over my chest. The other times were so gentle…what was this?

"Duo…what's the rush?"

He stopped and looked up at me. "No rush, Hee-chan…we just haven't done this is months…" he crawled up and purred in my ear. "I miss being inside you…"

_Duo…be with me always._

_He assaulted my body with his tongue further. I ran my fingers down his body and he shivered with pleasure._

Unable to wait much longer, he peeled off the rest of my clothes and his own. He licked my inner thigh and I moaned…oh, it was going to be a great night.

* * *

It was a loud night, too, and I was so happy to be alone with him. Almost an hour later, we laid awake, dirty and panting. It was only 9 PM.

"Hee-chan…we didn't eat."

"So?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm tired…" I paused. "Are YOU hungry?"

He laughed at me. "No…no, not really. We have a lot to do tomorrow anyways." He cuddled up to me.

"Duo…"

"Yeah?"

"We'll…always be like this…right?"

He smiled up at me and I smiled a little myself. "You got that right! I love you, Hee-chan…"

"I love you, too…" And with that, Duo was fast asleep. I had a harder time with it, but sleep finally did get to me.

* * *

The next day we woke up pretty early…and pretty hungry.

"Hee-chan! What are we gonna eat? We don't have anything!"

"Well…" I looked around. "If we unpack, say, half of this, we'll eat anywhere you want before we grocery shop."

Duo gasped and seemed to get really excited about it(like he does about everything. It's cute.). "Can we get ice cream, too?"

A small smile crept onto my face. "Sure, Duo." He hugged me. I had first experienced ice cream at one of Quatre's parties. I seemed to be the only one who didn't know what it was. But it was good.

_"Here, Hee-chan! Have some!" Duo handed me a bowl with something…pink inside it._

_"It's…pink."_

_"Strawberry!"_

_"What is it?"_

_He stared at me. "Hee-chan, it's ICE CREAM!"_

_"…which is what?"_

_"Just eat it, Heero."_

_"What's in it?"_

_"It'll melt if you don't shut up and just eat it, Hee-chan!" He grinned. "It's not poison or anything!"_

"Then what are we waiting for!" Duo ran off and started opening boxes. "Hey, Hee-chan, how am I supposed to know where any of this goes?"

I blinked. "Duo, I organized it all. The boxes say on the side."

He grinned. "What about the boxes _I_ packed?"

"…you can figure those out yourself." I knew he didn't organize or label.

He looked at me like he would cry. "You won't even help me, Hee-chan?"

I smirked. "No."

He sighed and started pulling boxes to the bedroom to unpack his clothes. I took one and went to the bathroom. After organizing all our shampoos and tooth brushes and other items, I went to see how he was doing. I stepped into the room and found him in a fight with a plastic bag.

"LET GO OF MY SUIT YOU DAMN-OW! THAT HURT!"

I didn't want to laugh, but I couldn't help myself, it was too funny!

He stopped suddenly and gaped at me. "It's not funny! This bag won't let go of my suit! Hee-chan! Stop laughing! Come help me…please?"

How could I resist? So I walked over and pulled it out of the plastic bag like it was no big deal. Then I hung up his suit. "There." He stared at me as I left the room to get my own clothes, still laughing a little.

* * *

Finally, around lunch time, we had finished all of it.

_"B-But Heero! You said we'd only do half!"_

_"We don't even have that much, Duo."_

_He sighed, then got an idea. "What about couches and TVs and stuff?"_

_"That'll be part of our grocery shopping. We'll go look for some "stuff"."_

"Let's go, Let's go!" Duo grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house, hardly remembering to lock the door. "Let's go in your car, Hee-chan! You drive!" He tossed me the keys and I gave him a look, but I didn't protest. He was happy and excited to be with me-what more could I ask for? We climbed into the car. I have to admit, he had chosen a good one. We decided it would be better to shop for the furnature first, then eat, and then grocery shop. That way nothing frozen would thaw.

"Hee-chan, speed up!"

"What?"

"I wanna see how fast this car can go!"

"But Duo-"

"Pleeeeease!"

I sighed. There was no resisting him. "Fine…" I sped up to almost 100mph and he got a huge grin on his face. There were no other cars around(or i could have crashed)and he took a picture. "Duo-what the-"

"Your first time driving your car!"

_Picture freak. But I can't help but smile._

* * *

Review, review! 


	3. Shopping Spree

Thanks to Jenipher for telling me about Canada! Enjoy the chapter! ((goes off to make dinner))

_

* * *

Chapter 3: Shopping Spree_

"Oh! Hee-chan, look at this! No, wait, look at this one! Hey, look at that!" Now I could see why Duo and Quatre liked going shopping together: one had a really good sense of style, and the other had lots of money. "Hee-chan, let's get this table!"

"We haven't even seen them all yet!" Though I had to admit he picked a really good one. The top was black marble and the legs were painted black wood. "…okay, we'll get this one."

"Now, what about that leather couch-"

"NO!" I tried to glare at him, but my mouth betrayed me with a smile. "Leather is hot and sticky-"

"You sure like it when I wear it…" Duo looked around innocently.

"…fine, we'll get the black leather couch." I grabbed his hand and hauled him off to the kitchen supplies. We had a fridge and all, but no pots or bowls.

"Wow, look at this bowl!" He picked it up to show me. It was a deep blue and glass.

I stared at him. "Duo, put that down before you break it."

"Aw, Hee-chan, I'm not THAT clumsy!"

"Yes, you are."

He pouted, but didn't object too much. "Just cause I can't cook…" We took a while in there, picking out silverware and things. After that, we ordered the table and couch(which came with two matching chairs), and set off for electronics. Let me tell you, that section is Duo's playground.

"Oh wow! Look at how HUGE this TV is, Hee-chan! Just look at it!" And who could miss it? It was 70-some inches!

I looked at the price tag. "…forget it, Duo. I don't care that Quatre's paying for it-I am NOT making him spend this much on a TV!"

"But Heero-"

"Duo! We may as well sign up to be his servants for the rest of our lives with how much of his money we're spending!"

Suddenly Duo got this wicked grin and I knew he was about to start some trouble.

"Duo…"

He pulled out his cell phone(which he also got from Quatre-I have one, too) and dialed a number. "Quat, yeah, it's me!…miss us yet?…ha ha, yeah. Listen, I got a little problem…uh huh. See, I wanna get this TV, and Heero won't let me-he says it costs too much…yeah, that's what I said! Here, you tell him!"

Duo held out the phone to me and I took it with a sigh. "Hello?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Heero, you can buy anything you want!"

"But Quatre-"

"I have so much money, I hardly know what to do with it! Go ahead!"

"…okay." Why argue?

"Have fun and let me visit soon! Bye!"

"Ja ne." I flipped his phone closed and he grinned at me.

"Well?"

"Shut up and just get the tag number." His face lit up and he grabbed a number, practically bouncing around. It made me smile.

* * *

Hundreds of TVs, movies, CDs, and stereos later, we were off to actually EAT something. By then, we were starving.

"What are we eating, Duo?"

"Pizza!"

"Didn't we just have pizza at Quatre's?"

"So? Who gets tired of pizza!"

"Me. But…I said I'd let you have whatever you want, so…"

"Yes!" After a little driving around, we found a pizza place. We went inside to eat, since we still had to grocery shop. It was getting dark already.

"What can I get you?" The lady who asked for our orders could be called exceptionally pretty, but no one could top Duo and that's just how it is.

"Hmm…pizza with extra cheese, sausage, and pepperoni!" He looked at me. "You gonna have the same thing, Hee-chan?" I hadn't thought about it, so I just nodded. "Okay, so just give us a large pizza."

She smiled at him and cooed. "Isn't that a bit much for just two people?"

"Nope! I eat tons!" All I could do was…gape. Duo was completely oblivious to her(I was surprised I noticed, really. But I guess since he's mine…) and just openly honest. I knew any person on the street could ask him out and he'd say 'Sorry, I have a boyfriend.' He wasn't afraid at all. I hoped I could be more like that one day.

"Okaaaay…" She went off to get our pizza and Duo sipped his soda.

"Oh, Hee-chan! That reminds me!"

"What?"

"Since you didn't object to the idea, I signed us up for school. We start tomorrow!"

I tried to make it like I was happy about it. "Okay." _Duo is a really social guy…I can't be selfish about this._

"We can job hunt this weekend, too. Since we were in the war, we should have no problem getting-Oh! Pizza!"

She put it down on the table and we dug in. "Enjoy."

It was pretty quiet while we ate-but, Duo certainly did tell the truth: he ate a ton.

* * *

"Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"Duo, you just ate most of the pizza and you're going to tell me you're not full?"

"Yup!"

I rolled my eyes, but I pulled us up to a park that had an ice cream vendor out. We caught him about to leave, and the park was pretty empty. I got strawberry and Duo got chocolate. We sat down together on the swings to eat it.

"Let me taste yours, Hee-chan!"

"Okay…" I held my cone out to him and he took a few licks-also licking my finger-on purpose.

"Here, have some of mine!"

Just to annoy him, or maybe to turn him on, I copied him.

A little girl in blue bounced past us, but stopped. "Oooooooh! Are you two brothers?"

I blinked. "Do we LOOK alike?"

Duo elbowed me. "Hee-chan, she's just a kid! Be nice!" He smiled down at her. "Nope, this guy's my boyfriend." It wasn't my fault I didn't know anything about kids. So I just let him do all the talking.

"But you're both boys!"

"I know. But when you love somebody, it doesn't matter, right?"

"Mommy says boys are supposed to marry girls."

Duo grinned. "Not in Canada!"

"Canada?"

"It's a place way up north…but boys can marry boys there. And girls can marry girls."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" I felt Duo take my hand and I squeezed his a little. Did this mean that we could get married?

"Abby, sweetie, don't talk to strangers!"

"Yes, Mommy!" She waved to us and ran off. "Bye bye!"

We waved back, but I looked at Duo. "Should you really have told her that?"

"Sure, why not? She'll probably forget by tomorrow."

In the distance we could hear "Mommy! Mommy! My friends told me today that boys can marry boys in Canada!" "T-They were lying to you, sweetie! Besides, you want to marry a really cute boy, don't you?"

I guessed the world wasn't quite ready for us yet…but here we come!


	4. School Isn't What It's Cracked Up To Be

I'm sorry if some of this is just a LITTLE angsty or depressing, just, my brother is an asshole. So it was a little hard, that's all. Sorry. I hope you guys still like it. Love and cookies!

_

* * *

School Isn't What it's Cracked Up To Be: Chapter 4_

Since we had the furniture for next day delivery, one of us had to be home to accept it. Considering I wasn't too thrilled about school, I let Duo go ahead, and I stayed behind. I missed him all day until the doorbell rang.

"Delivery for Yuy and Maxwell."

"That's me."

"A kid? Okaaaay, just sign here…" The tall, skinny man pointed so a line on his paper. So, I signed it. "Where do you want it?"

"…" That was a good question. Where? "…bring it in, and to the right, to the living room." If something didn't belong, I could always move it. I'm no weakling. After it was all there, I set to moving it to the right places. I would have to clean up after they left-they had dirty shoes!

_

* * *

Duo's point of View_

After finishing some extra paperwork, and making sure Heero and I had the same schedules, I was taken to my classroom and the teacher ushered me inside.

"Everyone, we have a new student! Please introduce yourself."

"Duo Maxwell." After a moment of silence, I remembered that I wasn't a fake here. I was the real me. I gave a nervous grin. "I like to…watch anime and laugh a lot." I sweat dropped.

The teacher smiled nicely. "Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Maxwell?"

Almost everyone's hand shot up and she picked one. "Are you THE Duo Maxwell? From the war?"

I sweat dropped again. "Yeah, that'd be me…"

Afters I heard a bunch of whispers like "oh my god it's really him!" "he's so hot!" "I can't believe it!" and "I wanna see his gundam!" It bothered me a little because I knew that since they knew who I was, I basically had instant friends. Didn't Heero warn me about this?

_"We should probably use our fake names…"_

_"Too late for that, Hee-chan! But um…why?"_

_"Well, when people know who you are…"_

_"Oh, right…but you don't think they'd actually try to take advantage of us? I mean…they're just kids…"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. But like you said, it's too late now."_

_I should have listened to him! _

"Mr. Maxwell, you can go ahead and take a seat in the back."

"Yes'm…" When she took roll count I had to let her know about Heero not coming till tomorrow. When she asked why and I told her he's staying back because we're getting new furniture, everyone whispered.

Just for that first class period, I had never been passed so many notes and looked at so much in my life. It felt kind of good to get the attention, but then I didn't much like it either. I scribbled back to the little notes and got them away from me as soon as possible. I tried to ignore the glances. No one had asked my relationship to Heero yet-I guess they figured we were just war buddies.

_

* * *

Heero's Point of View_

When I heard Duo's car pull up, I was really happy and might I even say-excited? I had fixed up the whole house and gotten anything we missed. We now had an actual home and I planned to invite Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei over this weekend. But when I saw another guy get out of the passenger seat, my heart sank.

"Hey, Hee-chan!" Duo ran up to me and gave me a big hug-but no kiss. _What does this mean?_ "This guy is Chad. Chad, this is Heero."

"Yo. Nice to meet'cha." He put out his hand and I shook it. He seemed…what did Duo always call it-Punk? His hair was red and black and he wore really baggy jeans along with a tighter black shirt. I didn't like this _Chad_.

"Want some pop?" _Pop_? Duo always said _soda_…_what's going on?_

"Yeah, that'd be cool." And with that the three of us went inside. Duo didn't remove his shoes and neither did this Chad. Mine were already off, but that's not the point.

"Wow, Hee-chan! You made everything look great! Are all the electronics plugged up, too?"

I gave him a look. "Do you really have to ask?" I didn't think he did. I mean, I'm the clean, organized one-of course I plugged it all up.

"Awesome!" And that was it. He got out three 'pop's and gave one to me and _Chad_.

"Whoa…do you two live alone? No parents?"

"Yup!" Duo took a big gulp of his…_pop_. _Shut up, Heero, you're just driving yourself crazy over what Duo would call 'stupid shit'. Little technicalities that don't matter at all and I'm feeling terrible because of it when I shouldn't even care. But it's not like I'm not sharp anymore-I still notice every little detail, every little change…I'll always be like that._

"Dude, that's awesome. You can throw all the parties you want and drink and have a bunch of girls over and there's no stupid parents to give a shit what you do."

"Maybe not…but I'm here."

Chad looked at me. "What's that supposed to mean, man?"

"That I give a shit what Duo does."

"What are you-his mom?"

"His _boyfriend_." _I've had enough. This guy is disgusting and so childish it's incredible. How could Duo like someone like this?_

_"…whoa, I didn't know you swing that way, man. But that's cool. My bad about the girls." He shrugged. "Yo, Duo, wanna give me a ride home? I didn't call my mom, so she'd freak."_

"Sure…" That was the first word Duo had squeaked. And without another word, the two left. After the last sip of my _soda_, I crushed the can flat with my bare hands. I wasn't quite sure if I was angry or what, but I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want "friends" like Chad. With that thought in mind, I called the school.

"…how may I help you?"

"I need to take out a student…"

"Alrighty-what is the name of the student?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Okay, and who are you, sir?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Sir-you can't take out yourself. Your parents need to-"

"I don't have parents. I'm sure Mr. Maxwell explained this to you yesterday when he registered us."

"Oh…OH! Yes, I remember. My apologies, sir. May I ask why you need to be removed?"

"I'm not going to school…I'm getting a job."

"Sir, an education is the best-"

"I don't care. I have more intelligence than any kid you have there. I'll have you know my IQ is well over 200."

"…yes, sir, my apologies again. You are now officially removed from this school. Good luck." _Click_. And that was that. Now about getting one of those "job" things…


	5. First Fight

Well, I'm starving. Now that I've finished this chapter I will permit myself to have lunch before I work on the chapter to my other story. XD You guys are all so nice to me! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story and enjoy my weird sense of humor(like Duo fighting a plastic bag...i'll never forget that. XD)! This is a bit more serious chapter, but there's plenty of humor to come, so don't worry! I did something weird. When I wrote the last part of this…for some reason I put it in third person. So I changed it all to Duo's POV. Ha ha…sucks when that happens. Some of you liked Chad-some of you got a headache. ((sweatdrop)) So try Ryan on for size and you'll get a glimpse of Tommy soon. And YES! I plan to bring back cute little Abby! Little kids: cute as hell and a pain in the ass. XD Review, review!

_

* * *

First Fight: Chapter 5_

"Heero, you can't just be mean to people like that!"

"I dropped out of school."

"WHAT!"

"I'm getting a job." The second Duo had gotten in the door he had started going on about how I can't be rude to people. "And take off your shoes."

He gaped at me, but eventually kicked them towards the doorway. "Why would you quit school? I thought we were gonna go together…" Just the way he said it-it made me feel pretty bad.

"Duo, school isn't the place for me-us. They're just kids and we're…not. All they think about are parties and dates! Drinking and drugs! And here we are having to play the adults. We're just…not like them."

"So what? It's not like they're all the same!Anddon't you WANT to be normal? Aren't you tired of not fitting in?"

Well, that was true. We didn't fit in and I didn't like not being normal, but "Nothing can be done about that."

"But Heero-"

"Maybe we'd be better off trying to make friends with older people…"

"Older people are no fun!"

I sighed. "This is going no where…just forget it, Duo." And I left him alone to make dinner. Duo had taken a picture of me making breakfast for him that morning since it was our first breakfast. This was our first fight…but Duo didn't take any pictures this time.

It was about time for bed. "Oh, Duo…Quatre and the others are coming over Friday. Is that okay?"

I got some kind of mumbled reply and Duo grabbed up his pillow and left the room.

"Duo…?" I followed him as he laid a blanket on the couch. "W-What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm sleeping out here."

"But-why?"

"We fought, didn't apologize, and haven't talked since. And you think we'll just curl up together and go to sleep?"

Actually, I had hoped that was the case-but I wasn't going to say so. I frowned and went to bed. Trouble was, hours later, I still couldn't sleep. _I need you, Duo…why aren't you here with me? _I waited and waited-maybe he would come in eventually and sleep in here? But Duo never came. _Then I'll go out there…_

_"We fought, didn't apologize, and haven't talked since. And you think we'll just curl up together and go to sleep?"_

_I'll apologize…and everything will be okay again._ I stood and walked to the doorway. Looking back at the empty bed, I sighed. _It's too lonely…without you. It's almost as if I've come to depend on you, Duo. What would I do without you…? _But as I stepped into the living room, I found Duo peacefully sleeping. I could only whisper. "But you'd do…just fine without me…" With my head bowed in defeat, I went back to bed.

At 6:30 AM I got up and started Duo's breakfast. I hadn't slept the whole night-one glance in the mirror confirmed how horrible I looked. By the time I finished the food he had finished his shower and sat down to eat.

He glanced up at me when I put the plate in front of him. "You don't look so good."

I tried my hand at sarcasm. "Thanks, I already noticed."

Duo sounded only remotely concerned. "What happened?" He began shoveling food into his mouth until I spoke.

"…bad night."

"Oh…"

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. Duo grabbed his bag and was heading out the door. _I have to do…something…_ I wrapped my arms around him from behind and held him close. "Duo…please don't go…I'm sorry…"

He smiled his usual smile. "I know. It's not like I won't be back, Hee-chan! I can't stay home on my second day of school!" He turned serious again. "…I'm sorry too, kay?"

I echoed him. "Kay."

He turned around and kissed me. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you, Duo…"

"I love you, too, Hee-chan!" He thought for a moment. "Please...reconsider coming to school with me?"

"I'll think about it." _But someone has to work to pay for things and reimburse Quatre._

_"_Okay!" He hugged me. "Later, Hee-chan!"

"Bye, Duo!" He jumped into his car and sped off to school. I pulled out my laptop and started looking for available jobs.

_

* * *

Duo's Point of View_

At school the girls gave me a lot less attention, and some wouldn't even look at me.

"Duo, over here!" Ryan called to me from under a tree. He was a boy of small stature with big brown eyes and blonde hair. It was lunchtime and the students could eat outside. I had sat with Chad yesterday, but the guy wouldn't leave me alone about having a party. And I knew very well Heero would never let that happen.

"What's goin' on?" I sat down next to the guy and started munching on the sandwich Heero had made for me. _That guy makes the best food I've ever tasted…_

"I heard the rumor this morning!"

I looked at him stupidly. "What rumor?"

"That you're going out with Heero Yuy. I think that's why all the girls aren't so happy…"

"Who said that?" _Oh, right-Chad. He's the only one who knows._

"I don't know…" The boy pondered it for a minute. "Hey, is it true?"

I nodded. "Yup, it is." There was no use denying it.

"That's awesome!"

I blinked. "It is?" _Since when? Seems like I'm being shunned for it._

"Yeah! I have a boyfriend, too! His name is Tommy, but he's absent today." Ryan looked a little worried. "Do you think I should drop by his house after school?"

"Ask him." I pulled out his phone and gave it to the shorter boy.

"Thanks, Duo!" Ryan dialed a number and hit send. After waiting a moment Duo could hear a woman answer. "May I speak with Tommy please?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Brad."

I blinked. _Didn't the boy say yesterday that his name was Ryan? I could have sworn he did-_

"Hey, Tommy, it's Ryan…" I was now officially confused and sat back to wait for the explanation. "Well, that's good. Love you, Tommy. Yeah, I know. Bye." He handed me the phone. "Thanks."

"Going to go over after school?"

"Nah, he's coming to my house. It was just a doctor's appointment."

"Why'd you tell his mom that your name was Brad?"

"Well, it's his step mom. She hates gay people…so when she found out we were dating she freaked out and said I could never see him again…" The boy thought back to it.

_The step mom walked in on the two boys making out._

_"W-What are you two doing!"_

_The boys jumped apart. "I-um…" Tommy tried to come up with some kind of explanation. _

_"Y-You're GAY!" She grabbed Tommy's shirt and pulled them apart. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! NEVER GO NEAR HIM AGAIN! YOU MONSTER!"_

"I've been faking my name on the phone for almost a year now. His real mom died a couple years ago. It's really sad because…" Ryan looked away. "Tommy said he real mom wouldn't have hated us for it."

I felt bad for the kid. "That must be hard for you guys, huh?"

"Yeah…but what about you? How do your parents feel about it?"

"I don't have parents. I live with Heero."

"Well, what about HIS parents?"

I grinned. "He doesn't have any either."

"You guys must be rich!"

"No, not really…we just have a very rich friend."


	6. Normal Lives

Hi hi! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little weird. I'm feeling like shit and I still was when I wrote it so forgive any strangeness, please. I know, I know, we don't meet Tommy in here, even though Duo does. You'll see him in the next chappy I think. I was GOING to write a full lemon scene, but decided against it, because I'd rather know if you guys are okay with it. ((sweat drop)) so, review, review, and let me know!

_

* * *

Normal Lives: Chapter 6_

Duo got home earlier that day and talked my ear off about this new person he had met. Unlike _Chad_, this Ryan guy didn't seem so bad.

"Besides, we can relate to him really easily since he's in a relationship with a guy!"

I glanced at him over my shoulder, then continued making dinner. "But you don't know what his boyfriend is like."

Duo thought it over for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I tried to pay attention to my food and Duo at the same time-it was kind of hard.

Eventually he got control on himself. "Ha ha, sorry, Hee-chan! I just can't imagine Ryan with any kind of punk or tough guy. He's so small and helpless looking-kind of like-"

"Like you?" I couldn't help but smirk at my own comment.

"Aww, Hee-chan! I don't look like a kid!"

"Sure you do." I turned around. "You have the big, excited, happy eyes and you're small. I wouldn't say that you look helpless-but only because I know better." I quickly went back to my food.

He was laughing again, but a moment later, skinny, but strong arms wrapped around my waist. "And I'd say you looked unhappy, if I didn't know better…but very sexy, too…" He purred and kissed my neck.

"Mmm…Duo…I gotta cook the food…"

"Uh huh…" He slipped a hand up my shirt.

I tried to continue cooking, but I was having a hell of a hard time. Duo kept up his little attack, enjoying my moans, until the food was done. "Ready to eat?"

He pulled me away from the stove. "I'm ready to eat _you_…" And with that he took my hand and brought me to the bedroom.

* * *

"Hee-chan…will you come back to school next week?" After making love, and taking a small nap, we decided it would be good to eat. Now Duo was back on the subject of school.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt…too much._ "Hai."

"Really?"

I nodded and took another bite of the spaghetti.

He grinned. "It'll be great!" I didn't share his enthusiasm, but going anywhere with Duo was okay with me.

"But YOU can call the lady back and tell her. I'm not calling there again."

He shrugged. "Small price to pay…to have you with me."

I smiled, relieved and no longer questioning our relationship. "Don't forget that Quatre and the others will be over tomorrow, so come home right away."

"Okay!" He thought for a moment. "What about feeding them and stuff?"

"I went grocery shopping for it while you were at school today."

Duo looked at me with sparkly eyes. "Does that mean-"

"Yes, I got more soda. And chips."

"BBQ?"

"Mmhmm."

"AND cheddar & sour cream?"

"Yes, Duo."

"Mountain Dew?"

"Livewire."

"YES!" He had finished his dinner long before me. "And ice cream? Did you get ice cream?"

"Chocolate and strawberry."

He grinned. "You got everything I like!"

I shrugged and put our plates in the dishwasher. "Of course."

He hugged me tight. "I love you, Hee-chan…"

"I love you, too, Duo…should we go to bed now?"

"Yeah…since I know you won't let me touch the ice cream or anything till tomorrow."

I smirked. "You've got that right."

* * *

As soon as Duo was out the door the next morning, I slaved away cleaning up any mess and making lots of food for them to enjoy. After all, Quatre had invested a "crap load of money", as Duo says, into this house. The least we could do is entertain him properly as a guest until I got some kind of job.

Duo got home before they did, so he helped me set up the food and whatnot. But the second the doorbell rang, he ran like a little kid and opened it, then pouncing on the poor guys outside. I watched from a safe distance.

"Quat! Thanks for the money, man! Look, we put it to good use!" Quatre was pushed inside and the tall pilot was jumped next.

"How're you and Quat doin'? Huh, Tro? Huh?" He nudged him, then pushed him inside too. After that was the pounce we were all afraid of.

"Wu-man! Are you married yet?"

"Get off me Maxwell. And no, I'm not married." But he smiled, so we all breathed a sigh of relief. Quatre gave me a hug, which I awkwardly returned. I wasn't used to being close to anyone except Duo. I simply shook hands with the other two.

* * *

After a lot of eating and small talk(which was mostly Quatre and Duo), we got down to the bigger stuff.

"So you two are okay here, right? Did you need anything else?"

I stared at Quatre. He had bought every single item we owned. How could we ever ask for more?

Duo answered for me since I was preoccupied with thoughts. "Nope! We're good!"

"And you're going to school?"

"Well, _I_ am. Hee-chan was supposed to come, but um…see, I brought this weird kid home and…well, he was really stupid." Duo did his best imitation of Chad. "Whooooa, duuuuuude, you should throw a make out PAR-TAY!" He grinned. "And of course Hee-chan didn't like that, soo…"

"Ha ha! So you decided not to go because of THAT?" Quatre found it hilarious while Wufei and Trowa seemed mildly amused.

I tried to defend myself. "Well why would I want to be around a bunch of bakas when I've got my very own at home?"

"Heeeey!" Duo poked my nose. "I'm not stupid like that guy was!"

"No…" I thought about it. "You're your very own kind of stupid."

He smacked me on the head. "So what about you, Quat? How's that trillion dollar business coming?"

"It's going great, as you can probably tell." He motioned to all our expensive stuff to prove his point. "I'd say in greater detail, but it would bore you to tears!"

"What about you and Tro, huh?" Duo winked and Quatre blushed.

Trowa was the one to speak up, though. "We're doing just fine, thank you very much."

"He speaks!" Duo stared at him.

"Well, of course he does! He talks all the time back at the mansion."

Duo grinned wickedly at Quatre. "So he stays with you now, hmmmmm?"

Quatre blushed again. "Yes, he does…"

Duo kept the grin in place. "Better watch out for guests or servants, Quat, those walls just aren't thick enough…" We all pretty much burst out laughing at the memory.

_Quatre sat up in bed. "W-What's that sound, Trowa?"_

_"I don't know…let's go check."_

_They walked into the hall and bumped into Wufei who had also heard it._

_"It sounded like someone screaming…"_

_When they walked up to Heero and Duo's door, they heard a voice, who was apparently Duo, scream again._

_"Has Yuy gone nuts and started killing him?" They threw open the door and all paled at the sight before them. Heero and Duo were in the middle of a hot night of lovin' and they quickly covered themselves when they realized they were being watched. The three other pilots blushed brightly and ran back to their rooms as quickly as they could._

_Duo gave Heero a depressed look. "Well, if that doesn't ruin the mood…"_

"What about you, Wu-man? What do you do?"

"I teach martial arts at a temple." So he really did put his meditation to use. "No one's been able to beat me yet."

"I doubt they ever will…we were trained beyond normal human capabilities." Leave it to me to point things like that out, huh?

"I still do shows with the circus occasionally…"

"I fund it!" Quatre added in. We all laughed again. That Quatre and his money.

* * *

After they had left, Duo and I curled up on the couch while eating the remains of the food.

"Does it bother you, Duo..?"

"Huh? Does what bother me?"

"That…they have their normal lives…and we're still trying to get it together?"

"Nah…we're just having a hard time adjusting! We'll settle down eventually." He paused. "Oh, and I called that lady today. I think she's getting tired of us, so you better just go from now on."

I smiled a little. "Okay."

_I wish it wouldn't bother me like it doesn't bother you. I don't think we can adjust anymore. Every time I walk somewhere-anywhere at all-I automatically assess dangers and look for all possible escape routes. I'll end up in fights with these bakas at the school…should I be doing this?_


	7. The Bakas At School

Sorry I got this out late…I was having another bad day-you guys know how it is. But I think this chapter turned out really good. I hope you all like it! Review! Love and cookies!

_

* * *

The Bakas At School: Chapter 7_

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, and Monday came before I wanted it to. Just like Duo has said, our teacher was a kind, but strange woman. She seemed very enthusiastic about teaching a bunch of bakas. I didn't mind.

"Everyone, we have another new student! Please introduce yourself."

I almost said Rai Miyamoto out of habit. "Heero Yuy."

She stared at me for a moment and then I realized that I had done the same thing Duo had told me he did. "I-um…I enjoy playing video games…" I couldn't think of anything else to say and I knew it was 'lame', but I didn't much care. I had picked up on a lot of Duo's lingo, but whenever I used it, I would say it differently. Mostly because it isn't how I talk I guess. _maybe I'm the only one with the problem 'adjusting'._

"Please go sit next to Mr. Maxwell. Everyone, please welcome Mr. Yuy." I started walking back but hands shot up and the teacher called on a blonde kid.

"Are you THE Heero Yuy? From the war?"

Gee, that sounded familiar. I could see Duo laughing in his seat. So I simply nodded and all the kids started talking.

She called on another boy, who I remembered as _Chad_. "Are you Duo's boyfriend?"

Everyone started mumbling again, but the teacher saved me. "Mr. Sine, that's not the kind of question appropriate to ask in this room. See me after class."

_

* * *

Duo's Point of View_

He took his seat next to me, while I still laughed quietly to myself. "That's not funny."

"Sure it is! Chad got in trouble!"

"Baka. You're acting like a kid."

I blinked. "But, Hee-chan! I AM a kid!" I tsk tsked at him. "And so are you-whether you like it or not!"

He groaned. "Just because I AM a kid, doesn't mean I have to act like one."

"Aren't you tired of acting like an adult and taking the responsibility for everything?"

He looked at me in all seriousness. "We're on our own Duo. No one watches over us and no one cares. One of us has to play the adult or we'll ruin our lives…it may as well be me."

"Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy, if you're done talking, we'll begin today's lesson." She turned around and started writing on the board.

Heero took out his things and I just watched him.

_"We're on our own Duo. No one watches over us and no one cares. One of us has to play the adult or we'll ruin our lives…it may as well be me."_

_You're right, Heero…just like always. If it wasn't for you-damn, I don't know where I'd be. You…do everything, don't you? You clean, cook, pay the bills, wash the laundry, and do my homework when I'm too lazy. And yet…you never ask for help. You just have me sit back and watch you. How do you do it? Are you an adult already…moving on without me?_

* * *

I dragged Heero to lunch eagerly. We would both be meeting Tommy for the first time and I was excited to know what Ryan's boyfriend was like. We walked to the tree where I usually meet Ryan, and he stood, along with another boy. _Who's that guy? Another friend? No Tommy AGAIN?_

"Duo!"

"Hey, Ryan."

"This is my boyfriend, Tommy." He wrapped an arm around the other boy's waist. Tommy was huge. He wasn't really that muscled, but he was very tall with bright orange hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore baggy black pants with a tight black shirt, and a thin collar around his neck. He looked...like a tough guy.

While I gaped, Heero just stuck out his hand, which the boy accepted. "I'm Heero Yuy."

"Oh yeah! The famous Heero that Duo keeps talking about!" Ryan shook his hand next. "I'm Ryan." I shook Tommy's hand, and then we all sat down to eat. I had to admit-they looked very cute together. A small, cute boy with a tall, sexy…tough guy? _Well, if he is a tough guy, he's the good kind._ We chatted about all kinds of things and Hee-chan even seemed to be enjoying himself. Well, until 'the group' came to bother us.

_

* * *

Heero's Point of View_

They walked up to us casually and I could instantly tell it was the group Duo had mentioned to me. There was about five of them, all boys. They all had no muscle whatsoever. I could take them.

"Well, well…if it isn't the four gay guys under a tree!"

"Are you going to have a foursome after school?"

I didn't much care, until one leaned close to Duo. "You look pretty girly, but I bet you'd do for a good fuck."

Duo visibly winced and I had the boy on the ground with my gun in his face before he could comprehend it. Duo could have done the same, I know-but he wouldn't have. NOBODY touches my Duo. "If that's all you're looking for, I'd be happy to let my gun fuck you in the head."

"H-Heero! You can't have guns at school!" Duo weakly protested, but I knew what the boy had said hurt him. He was more sensitive to that than I was, especially after being captured in the war.

_"You're goin' to be sorry for bitin' me, kid."_

_"No…"_

_"Fer bein' a kid, yer pretty hot."_

_"No…"_

_"Them pants are in the way, lemme help ya out of 'em."_

_"NO!"_

_Duo bolted upright and I pulled him into my arms instantly. _

_"H-Heero…h-he was there…I saw…he d-did…I…I…" Then he burst into tears._

"Hey! Let go of me you shit!"

"If you ever come by here again you'll be in the hospital before you realize you had an accident. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good." I let him go and his buddies ran off with them. I put my gun away casually and sat back down. Ryan and Tommy stared, but Duo just went on eating.

"You two…were in the war, right?" Tommy eyed us.

I nodded, but Duo added. "I guess it's still a bit…hard to believe it's really over. We fought for much too long. Our training became a way of life." I was a little surprised at Duo's words of wisdom, but I didn't mind. It was like a friendly little reminder that says 'Hey, we're kids, but we can still be grown up.' Ryan and Tommy invited us to go to a theme park with them on Saturday.

Duo was driving us home when the question popped into my head. "Duo…what's a theme park?"

"WHAT?" He almost crashed before relaxing again. "Hee-chan, a theme park is where you go on rollar coasters and eat food and play games and try not to puke from spinning!"

"Oh…" I thought about that for a minute. "Is it fun?" It didn't sound so fun. I mean, try not to throw up?

"It sure is! You'll see!"

We had hardly started, but I had a feeling this school stuff wouldn't be so bad…

"And you can't bring your gun to school anymore."

…maybe.


	8. Roller Coasters and Old Friends

You guys better love me, I pulled an all nighter to write this because my oldest brother is an asshole and didn't get off the computer until 2. It is currently 5:37 AM and I will go to bed now, thank you very much. I hoep you like this chapter. The water park part will be in the next one, along with a-I'm not telling. ((wink)) Review, m'kay?

_

* * *

Roller Coasters and Old Friends: Chapter 8_

"C'mon Hee-chan! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Okay, Duo! Take it easy!" He dragged me out the door and we hopped into my car. I carefully looked over the directions he had printed up for me while he put on his seatbelt. Duo was so giddy you could almost mistake him for being 3. "Here." I handed the directions to him, even though I already had them memorized. "Put some of that energy into your _brain_ and navigate."

He laughed. "You can't fool me, Hee-chan! I saw you look it over! I know how fast you are!"

_Damn._ I decided to use one of his phrases. "Oh well. I tried." I shrugged carelessly. "Just hold onto it and make sure I don't forget, then." I shifted into drive and roared off, Duo still excitedly bouncing in his seat.

"Okay!…but you won't."

_He knows me all too well._

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Duo, how old are you?"

"Almost 4." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I was afraid of."

"So are we there yet?"

"You have a set of directions in your lap."

He looked down. "No I don't."

"You lost them?" I sighed. Good thing I had it memorized. We were supposed to meet them there by noon. We'd be leaving when it closed-about 9. The past school week had gone by in a blur with not much of anything going on.

"Nah, I think the window sucked them out."

"…" I just…laughed. Being with Duo was an endless amusement.

* * *

By the time we really DID get there, Duo had asked about it 45 times. He had whined about needing to use the bathroom 22 times, and said he was hungry about 36 times. All in all, I was just glad we WERE there.

As planned, we met Ryan and Tommy at the gate.

"Duo! Heero!" Ryan waved to us and seemed about as excited as Duo. Tommy, though, like me, seemed quite at ease. When we got on the first roller coaster, though, quiet, calm Tommy went into Duo mode and yelled with everyone else. I didn't yell…and I didn't really understand why everyone else did. What was so exciting? It wasn't even as fast or gravity defying as a gundam. Except that it was open. So it wasn't much of anything, but everyone else seemed to have a great time and talked about all the loops when we got off. _I don't get it._

"Hee-chan, you gotta yell with us next time!"

"What for?"

"Because you can."

"I don't get it…why would you yell for something like that when you've been in a gundam?"

"But Hee-chan…this isn't a war. For once, we can enjoy ourselves and go in crazy loops for no damn reason! We yell because we Can, not because we have to." And then…I understood. And he was right…it was something special. I yelled on the rest of them.

* * *

After lunch, we decided to take a break from the roller coasters so we wouldn't puke.

"Let's play the games!" Duo took my hand and pulled me along, which I didn't mind. There was quite a weird assortment, and Duo couldn't seem to make up his mind.

"Big brothers!" We looked to see a familiar little girl run up to us. She wore a pale green shirt and black pants.

"Brothers?" Ryan and Tommy stared at us. "I thought you didn't have family."

"We don't. She's a little girl we met at the park…" I tried to explain, but no matter what how I worded it, it would sound strange.

"Abby!" Duo gave her a hug like she was a close friend or relative. So when she expected a hug from me, I gave one, just because Duo had.

"Have you two gotten married yet?"

"Uh…no, not yet!" Duo grinned.

She put her hands on her hips and pouted. "It sure is taking you a long time!"

"Where's your mom?"

Abby pointed to a table with a happy couple eating food. "Over there."

"Shouldn't you be eating with them?" I had to admit, Duo had a way with kids.

"Nooooo, I'm not hungry yet!"

"Oh, I seeee…" Duo stood up straight. "Well, this is Ryan." He pointed to a small, cute boy. And this is Tommy!" He pointed to a tall, tough boy.

She grabbed onto Duo. "He's scary!"

Duo laughed, but Tommy squatted down and held out his hand. "I don't bite, Abby." She shook his hand and he shook with her.

"Now I have…" She counted on her fingers. "FOUR big brothers! And I want to win the bear!" Tears came to her eyes. "But I can't do it…"

"Which bear?"

She pointed up to a huge brown one above a shooting game. The kind where you have to keep the water shooting at the center while the target moves. "Ah, that's no problem! I'll bet big brother Heero can get it for you, easy!"

"What?" I stared at him and he poked me.

"It's your chance to show you care." I shrugged. Whatever made them happy. The five of us stepped up to the counter. "Hey, how would we win that big bear?"

The skinny man in a striped suit pointed to it. "This one?"

"Yup, that's the one!"

"Ha ha, well, sonny, that's not easy. You have to surpass everyone else and win by this much." He pointed on the chart.

"No problem. C'mon, Hee-chan! She 'em what you got!"

"Go big brother!"

Even Tommy and Ryan cheered for me. "Go Heero!"

I sat down on the seat closest to me and relaxed. A few other men, much older than me sat and yapped about how they were going to win easy. _Like hell you will._ There was no way a gundam pilot was going to lose against normal men.

The bell rang and I followed my target perfectly, never missing once. The men beside me cussed the whole way. When I had won by twice what the man had required for the bear, he handed it over in awe. "That's amazing, kid!"

"Thanks." I took said bear and gave it to Abby.

"Woooooooow! You're so cool, big brother! Thank you!" She hugged my legs and I let her, even though it was awkward.

"Abby, dear! Where did you go?" It was that mom again. I wouldn't say I didn't like her just because of her view on boys dating boys. As Duo had said, maybe she just didn't know. It was fine-as long as Abby loved her, I guess we did, too.

"I got to go now." She hugged us all again. "Bye bye big brothers!" She ran off and we could hear her father talking.

"Abby, how did you get that bear you wanted?"

"My big brothers got it for me!"

"Big brothers?"

"Yeah!" She pointed at the four of us, and we waved.

"Oh no…" Her mothr whispered something to her husband, which we can only assume was "it's those gay boys from the park!" We didn't care, though. We caused no harm, and got the little girl her bear, right?

"Ha ha, that little girl was cute!" Ryan laughed. "Right, Tommy?"

"I can't believe she actually remembered you guys."

"Yeah…" I looked at Duo. "What was it you said about her forgetting by the next day?"

"Heh heh…can't win 'em all, Hee-chan."

"Sure you can."

Duo sweat dropped and grinned nervously. "Hey, look! Another gun game!" This one had real bullets(though they were just pellets) and you shot a piece of paper. If you could shoot the star out perfectly, you win. So easy.

The four of us each got a gun, though Tommy and Ryan weren't very confident.

"Tommy…we can't beat gundam pilots!"

He shrugged. "I know. But beating them isn't the point. Just see how you can do."

A familiar bell sounded and within 30 seconds, Duo and I had shot out the star perfectly. It was at the same time, as well, so we were impressed with each other.

"Duo, I think you've improved."

"Really, Hee-chan? I mean, you were the best of us, so…"

* * *

About three minutes later Tommy and Ryan had done it, though not perfectly at all. But it wasn't too bad for normal people.

"You guys won so easily!" Ryan pouted.

"Well, you said yourself that we couldn't be beaten."

"I can't imagine what kind of a theme park they'd have to make to keep gundam pilots happy…" Tommy drifted into thought about it. Honestly, it would have taken a hell of a lot. Probably new, hard to use gundams and obstacle courses made especially for us. And the shooting galleries would have to have some kind of live, moving target that wasn't predictable. Oh well.

I had won another bear. This one was black with a thin green ribbon around its neck. It was pretty small, but it had more fuzz. I gave it to Duo since I have no use for it.

"Aww, thanks, Hee-chan!" He only gave me a small kiss, but I felt good about it. "Now, to the water park side!"

_The…what?_


	9. Water Whats?

Okay…um…I wrote an actual lemon for this chapter, so be warned. It's my first lemon ever, so…I don't know how good it is. ((blushes)) Well, I hope you enjoy it anyways! Review!

_

* * *

Water Whats: Chapter 9_

"Duo…" I nudged him and he looked at me as we walked.

"What it is, Hee-chan?"

I kept my voice lowered to Ryan and Tommy couldn't hear. For some reason, I felt embarrassed. "What's on the…'water park' side?"

He looked at me in horror. "Well, water, of course!"

"We're going to get wet?"

"Sure!"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure I liked the idea, but everything else had been different from what I thought it'd be. So maybe this would be fun, too.

As we approached, I saw tall tubes, some open, some closed. People climbed up long flights of stairs with inner tubes, and I guessed that they slid down. _Well, okay._ I heard a lot of people screaming and rolled my eyes. _So this is why Duo made me bring shorts._ We went in and got to the locker Duo had picked out earlier in the day. After changing, I felt a little embarrassed. Duo and I had scars all over us, some of them really big. On the other hand, Ryan and Tommy didn't have any at all. I could see them looking, but it didn't seem to matter to Duo. Nothing mattered to Duo. _Why?_

The first thing we did was go down a bunch of water slides. Some were single inner tubes, and some were double. The double ones were a lot of fun with Duo, since we both liked to yell. It was pretty funny watching Tommy and Ryan come out together, too. They were an amusing couple in general since they were physically opposites.

"C'mon you guys! Let's do the water bumper cars!" Duo grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a fairly large pool with little…cars in them?

"What's the point?"

Tommy laughed. "You hit everyone as much as you can without falling off yourself." He shrugged. "You used to pilot huge machines, this should be no problem for you." Oh, he didn't know how right he was.

We each got on one with at least 12 other people and soon set off. At first Duo and I acted as if the four of us were on a team, and we watched each other's backs. The people were easy enough to knock off. When it was just the four of us, Duo and I assaulted Tommy and Ryan, and they fell off just as easily as everyone else. But once it was time to face each other, it was a bit of a problem. We were having an awfully hard time trying to get one winner…until Duo pushed me in with his hands.

"AHG-DUO!"

"YES! I WIN!" Of course, his victory dance was interrupted when I pulled him in with me.

"Aww, Hee-chan! What's the matter? Sore loser?"

I glared at him. "Maybe." Well, he did happen to be talking to the guy who wanted to self destruct just because he failed a mission, so…what did he expect?

* * *

"Attention please! Attention please! The pool will be closing in a half hour! I repeat, the pool will be closing in a half hour!"

"Let's go relax for our last half hour, huh?" I noticed Ryan pulled Tommy around just like Duo pulled me around. It was kind of…cute?

Duo and Ryan both grabbed double inner tubes and we floated around the little pool. It had a nice, slow-moving current, which was relaxing enough.

Ryan laid his head back and closed his eyes. "So, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah!"

"It was…interesting."

Tommy took his lover's hand, and that was enough response for him. I followed suit and took Duo's hand, which he squeezed gently.

"Think we should do this again some time, Hee-chan?"

I smiled. "Yeah…"

* * *

After the half hour was up, we waved and got into our cars, heading our separate ways.

"That was awesome Hee-chan!" I saw Duo pull something out of his pocket and my eyes widened.

"Duo, don't tell me all those random flashes I kept seeing out of the corner of my eye…"

"You got it! I had people take pictures for me and stuff!"

I groaned. "Oh no…"

"But Hee-chan! You were so cute! And it was your first theme park! Tommy even got a picture of you giving Abby her bear!"

I would have banged my head against the steering wheel, but I did have to drive.

"I think I'll have it developed tomorrow…we gotta go grocery shopping tomorrow, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're out of some stuff."

"Like ice cream and chips!"

"No, like eggs and bread."

"No ice cream and chips…?" Duo gave me puppy dog eyes.

_Dammit, I can't say no to him!_ "Fine."

"YES!" He held onto my arm and nuzzled me.

"Duo-what are you doing? I have to drive…"

"I love you, Hee-chan…"

"I love you, too, Duo."

He slowly let go of me. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know…what do you want to eat?"

He grinned. "You…"

I smirked. It had certainly been a good day-about to get even better.

* * *

The second we got in the door, Duo was all over me.

"Mm…Duo…I gotta…lock up…" As soon as he was kissing my neck, my English went down the toilet and all his slang made sense. Fumbling, I somehow managed to lock the door while he groped me.

"C'mon, Hee-chan…" He purred and pulled me off to our room. Pushing me onto the bed, he slipped off my shirt and assaulted my nipple. It sent shivers up my spine and I moaned. _Is a person supposed to be that good with their tongue? Then again, Duo isn't just any person._ While he planted kisses down my chest he slowly undid my pants and pulled them off.

Before he could take control again, I flipped him over and removed his useless clothing. I gave his muscled chest the same quality treatment, and then I kissed and sucked on his collar bone-his weak spot. He moaned my name and continued to grope me. I rubbed him through his boxers which elicited another moan from my braided lover. I pulled out his hair band and ran my fingers through the silky auburn.

We tugged off each other's boxers to reveal our already equally hard, throbbing manhoods. He wrapped his legs around me and a actually took a second to think.

"Duo are wegonna to use the lu-"

His voice was a breathy plea. "I don't care…just take me, Heero…" I smirked. _Well, you asked for it._ I shoved myself into him and he screamed out in pain and pleasure. His screams were enough to make me moan. He held onto me and the sheets with an equal tightness while he moaned and screamed over and over until I finally came into him.

Of course, we had this little problem…both of us always wanted to be the dominant one. So before I knew it, I was on my stomach with Duo pushing himself into me. I almost screamed, myself, and he seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.

Not too much later, he collapsed next to me and we both tried to catch our breath. I pulled him close and he curled up against me.

"A perfect ending to a perfect day, Hee-chan…"

I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I'll say."

He was the one to ask the question this time. "We'll always be like this…won't we?"

"Hai…forever, Duo."

"Love you…Hee-chan…" He had fallen asleep, but I still mumbled my reply.

"Love you, too, Duo…"


	10. Serious Threats

I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys because I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update! Life is cruel. Well, this is a sad chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! There's much more happiness to come, I promise! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think i'm going to watch a sad anime and cry my eyes out for no reason whatsoever. Review!

_

* * *

Serious Threats: Chapter 10_

"Just wait until that bitch is alone. Garin will show that NOBODY threatens us."

"Got that fucking right."

"Garin! So what's the plan?"

"The trick is to hurt the bitch without getting found out…"

* * *

"Duo! We're going to be late!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm comin', Hee-chan!"

"If you don't hurry you can drive yourself and be late."

Within 30 seconds Duo was down and ready. "Geez, you're always so harsh! Be more gentle, Hee-chan!"

"I am gentle, Duo. Harsh is what I would be if we actually were late. Like no more ice cream."

"Cheapskate…"

I smirked and locked the door. Duo had already bounded away and jumped into my car. Sometimes it seemed like he loved it more than his own.

By the time we had gotten there, the first bell had rung, and we ran, hardly making it in time. It wasn't exactly a rare occurrence.

"Mr. Maxwell! Mr. Yuy! That was another close one. Good to see you made it." The class laughed and we sat down in our seats. The lesson began and the two of us fell asleep on our desks. The teacher never cared, considering we were easily the smartest kids in the school. Our classmates were always jealous, but we didn't much care about that either. All in all it was another boring morning…why do we go to school again?

* * *

At lunch, Duo was super excited. He had the pictures developed and was eager to show Ryan and Tommy…and he planned to show Quatre and the others this weekend.

"Look, look, look!" He grinned. "This is when Hee-chan handed Abby that bear!"

"Priceless!"

"Look at this one of Duo stuffing his face with fries!"

I just hid my head in my hands, embarrassed. "Duoooo…stop showing those!"

"Aww, c'mon, Hee-chan! It's not like they weren't there to see the real thing!"

"I know but…now you have those pictures forever…"

He grinned again. "That's the point! Look, this is when you saw the house! And when you first cooked!"

Ryan gaped. "You should put him in an apron!"

I hid my head again. Duo was talking so excitedly and eating so fast it was a wonder he didn't puke. However, after lunch he didn't feel well at all.

"Hee-chan…I feel sick."

I blinked. "You haven't gotten sick in years…"

"I think I ate too fast…so I'm gonna go home for a little and pick you up later, okay?"

I nodded. "Be careful driving…take deep breathes…"

He grinned a little. "I know all that, Hee-chan. Take it easy."

"That's what I should be telling you."

"Ah, you worry too much." He hugged me lightly and slowly walked off for the parking lot.

_

* * *

Duo's Point of View_

I yawned and was ready to pull out my keys when a ugly sight stopped me. Garin and his friends where there, waiting for me. _You're kidding…they heard me?_ I could have ran, but chose not to. _They're just kids, it's not like they would do much except try to beat me up-and we know they would never accomplish that._

"You know, when you lean on my boyfriend's car like that, you get fingerprints on it. And I'd hate to see him kick your ass for messing it up-he's a neat freak." _Actually, I'd love it._

"Well, how rude. Aren't you even going to ask why we're here?" Garin smirked. I wanted to punch it right off his face.

"Well, I would-" I mocked. "-but that's already pretty obvious."

"That's pretty big talk for someone way outnumbered."

"That's pretty big talk for picking a fight with a gundam pilot. I've been outnumbered my whole life."

"I'm tired of having a fucking echo…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't fucking talk." They approached me and he whispered, much like he did that first day I met him.

"Maybe there's something you can do for me…"

_"You look pretty girly, but I bet you'd do for a good fuck." _

I winced at the memory, and in that small amount of time, they had grabbed me. "Let go of me!" Or at least, that's what I wanted to say. But I couldn't…my voice wouldn't work. I was drowning in the back pits of my darkest memories, and I could hardly hear him.

"I saw you handing around pictures at lunch. Since you like them so much…" Garin pulled out a camera. "I figured I'd take some of my own. Now, you're going to do everything we say…or we'll spread these pictures around this town…and you won't ever be able to come back." He slipped his hand up my shirt and I flinched…but he wasn't the one touching me. It was someone else…a man from my torture cell during the war. There were flashes of bright, white light, but I didn't even blink.

_

* * *

Heero's Point of View_

It didn't take me long to get to the classroom, and already I wanted to leave. Without Duo, there was no point. I also noticed he had left his things here. Hoping he had yet to leave, I grabbed our stuff, and took off for the parking lot. Perfect-Record-Yuy was about to skip school. I doubted if the teacher would even report it.

When I reached the parking lot, I saw my car still there, and Duo. He was surrounded my several boys, and the one touching him I recognized as Garin. Before I knew it myself, I was there and all the boys were on the ground but one.

Garin backed away. "Y-You emotionless freak!"

"I find it hard to believe you're this stupid."

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Give me the film."

"Get away!" He started to run.

"Give me the fucking film!" I ran after him and jumped, successfully crashing him to the ground. I didn't think I had ever used that word so much before-but getting angry does that to you. _And nothing pisses me off more than people trying to hurt Duo… _

"Ahhh…" He slowly got up and I could see the cement had done him justice. I crushed the camera at my feet and put the now exposed film in my pocket. "Hey! You can't fucking do that! It doesn't belong to you!"

"Last time I checked, Duo doesn't belong to you." I paused and glanced at my love, who was lying on the ground, staring into the sky. "The truth is…you're doing this because you're gay, and you want him for yourself. You just keep using lame excuses to get close to him. "

"N-No! I'm not a fag like you!"

"I told you once…and I'll tell you once more." I grabbed his shirt. "Come near Duo, and I'll kill you. What's that one phrase-three strikes and you're out? Then I'll say this: three tries, and you're dead." I shoved him to the ground. "Get out of here before I fuck up your day." And he ran. I scooped Duo up in my arms. "Duo…?

He blinked. "Hee…Hee-chan?"

"Hai…"

"H-He was here…"

"I know…but he's gone now."

"He told me…t-that you don't care about me…"

"Don't listen to him, Duo…"

"He touched me…"

"Why didn't you fight back…?" And when he looked at me, I knew the answer. It was clearly visible in his dead eyes. He didn't fight back…because he couldn't have. The fear of old memories held him in place-immobilized. Tears spilled down his cheeks and I held him to my chest.

"Dammit, Duo…don't do this to me again…I can't find you by myself…Duo…" I could feel some of my own tears slip past my defense. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK!" I carefully placed him in the car and called up Quatre.

"Winner residence."

"I need to speak to Quatre Winner." It was his private line, so that could only mean one thing when someone else answered.

"I'm sorry, master Quatre is in a meeting and cannot be disturbed."

"It's a fucking emergency! Look-put him on the phone NOW. Tell him It's Heero Yuy."

"Y-Yes sir…" Within a few moments, Quatre was on the phone.

"Heero? What's wrong?"

"Duo's hurt-I…" Glancing at my love, I could see him stare out the window. "I need help."

"Oh no…I knew I felt something strange…I'll be right there!"

"…thank you, Quatre." I had never been as grateful to him as I was right then.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

When I got back to our house, Duo followed me inside slowly and he sat next to me on the couch. I turned on his favorite anime, but he didn't respond to it at all…he did seem to be watching it, though. So I sat with him and stroked his hair gently while I waited for Quatre.

When he arrived, I was surprised to see that they were all there: Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. I was a little surprised, but then it all made sense. Wufei and Trowa both cared for Duo just as much as Quatre did-there was nothing in the world that could make Wufei interrupt his teaching-yet here he was.

I let them in. "How did you know that I didn't mean physically hurt?"

"It's obvious, Yuy. You know how to take care of physical pain."

"If...if Duo hadn't have left his stuff...I may not have found out...in time..." Quatre hugged me and I let a few more tears fall. "I'll never make fun of Duo for being sloppy again..." Somehow...I think he was listening.

It was a strange day…it seemed like things were making more sense by the minute. But somehow…I knew nothing would make sense again by the next morning. That's just how life is. One thing I knew for sure…school isn't the place for us. _But then…where is? Where do we belong? _


	11. What's a Club?

GOMEN NASAI! SUMIMASEN! GOMEN NASAI! I wanted to update sooner, but it's been so hot and so busy…god. So, I made this chapter REALLY long for you guys! Five pages in Microsoft Works with size 10 font. I think it's by far my longest chapter for my stories that you've seen. I have an old FF8 one that I plan to overhaul and put on here eventually where most chapters are 8 pages long. It'll be SquallxSeifer, so if you like that, I'll get to it soon enough. ANYWAYS! I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do. It may be my favorite. **Review!**

_

* * *

What's a Club:Chapter 11 _

When I woke up the next morning, I was greeted with violet eyes staring at me. They weren't the haunted, dead ones of the night before-they were happy and full of life. They sparkled with amusement as I tried to blink the sleep away.

"Duo..?"

"Morning, Hee-chan." He kissed me and grinned as I gaped.

"You're…okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But just yesterday-"

"But that was yesterday. It's in the past now, right? Nothing happened, really…you saved me first."

I couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure." He smiled, but I couldn't really tell if it was fake or not. I guess I was taking a long time scrunching my nose and trying to decipher his face, because he laughed. "You look like you're going to be put in a room and forced to draw me from memory!"

I smiled a little. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

Unbeknown to us, we had slept in considerably long. When we entered the kitchen , Wufei was already cooking some kind of Chinese breakfast. Duo jumped on Quatre first. 

"You guys all came!"

"Duo…they came last night. Don't you remember?"

"Um…no, not really." I tried to hide my disappointment, but at least this meant that I could still poke at him for being sloppy. "Wu-man, you didn't HAVE to make breakfast…"

"Are you saying you don't want any?"

Duo gasped in horror. "NO! I'm just saying you're a guest and all…"

"You two don't get up early enough for me anymore." Well, that was true. We slept a lot more than we used to. You'd think after being in the war for so long that we'd ALL want sleep. But apparently, Wufei was quite happy without it. Duo had gotten the idea into my head, and now I really did wonder if his meditation helped him any. I wouldn't say he was always full of patience-so how did he deal with teaching a bunch of new people how to do everything?

"It must be frustrating…" _Oops, did I say that out loud? I must be getting more like Duo by the day. Who knows, in five years from now, I might be just like him. That's a scary thought._

"Frustrating? What the hell are you talking about, Yuy?"

I blinked and tried to think of a way to put it more politely. "It must be frustrating teaching a bunch of people martial arts…"

"Not really." He paid attention to his cooking again. "Most of them get it all pretty easily. There are a few problems, but it runs smoothly for the most part."

"So…" Quatre started up conversation, while Trowa sat there, his one visible eye looking kind of sleepy. "You two won't be going back to school?"

Duo blinked. "Wha-Why?"

I frowned. "Duo…school just…isn't for us. " I tried to figure out how to put it. I wanted to choose my words carefully so I wouldn't hurt him. "All we do is sleep in class because we already know what they're teaching…any homework just wastes our time…the only point to it is seeing Tommy and Ryan at lunch. And we could see them on the weekends."

Duo slumped down in his chair while we all ate. "I guess so."

"Why don't we get jobs instead?" I still didn't quite know what kind of jobs we would even be able to get.

"Okay, Hee-chan."

"It'll be fine, Duo!" Quatre tried to reassure him. "You can meet some very interesting people if you get a job in something you like. And with your skills, I'd think anyone would hire you, regardless of age."

I was a little worried. I'd hate for Duo to find something he loved to do, only to not be allowed to do it. "Are you sure?"

Quatre smiled. "I'm sure. Besides, now you two can pay back the couple million you owe me!"

Duo and I stared in horror.

"I was kidding!" We sighed with relief, and the rest of our breakfast was eaten in silence.

* * *

Apparently we were taking the day off, because no one seemed to want to leave and go back to their own lives. That was alright with me…it felt more like they had nothing better to do. It helped me forget about how they all had their jobs, friends-their place in the world. Garin, whenever he would see us in the hallways before, would try to bother us with words. He would tell us all about how there was no place in the world for freaks like us. It had long been my desire to kill him. The only reason I never did was because Duo had always told me… 

_"Heero, you can't just go killing anyone."_

_"Why not? If they deserve it…"_

_"The war is over. You can't just kill everyone when they deserve it. That could start another war or something-besides, they're just people, too. Trying to figure out where they belong. It's their problem if they go about it the wrong way."_

I had been more than ready to kill him for what he was trying to do to Duo, but I knew that…even though he had hurt my Duo, he wouldn't want him killed. Because he's "just a kid".

"Hee-chan!"

I woke up from my trance. "What?"

"You going to play video games with us or what?"

"I don't know, Duo…" We were all damn good at them, which made it more difficult and often lead to ties. I wasn't sure whether I really enjoyed it or not. But as long as I was with Duo…

He grinned. "I bet I can beeeeeat you, Hee-chan! You're not going to back down from my challenge are you? You're not going soft, are ya?"

I smirked. "I'll kick your ass."

"Ooooh, that would hurt…and then we couldn't be able to make-" I covered his mouth. He loved to try and make fun of me when I used 'normal' phrases like that.

"Let's just play."

* * *

"SHIT! I died again! Hee-chan, that was such a cheap trick!" 

I shrugged. "Kind of like when you hit me while I was trying to jump back up and I died?"

He grinned wickedly. "Yeah, well, without tricks I completely beat you!"

"You wish."

"And my wishes come true!"

Quatre was the only one who didn't want to play, and he was sleeping against Trowa. My guess was that he was up a lot of the night, feeling Duo's nightmares. Yet somehow, the braided baka had come out okay. I was relieved.

"Dammit, how did you win AGAIN, Yuy? I call a rematch!" Trowa nodded in agreement.

We were playing (I'm throwing this part in just for the hell of it) Super Smash Brothers Melee, and I was always Link. The original green one, too. I felt his combination of long and close range weapons was very good for my strategy. Duo was a bunch of different characters, depending on who the others ended up being. Most often he was Roy from Fire Emblem. He loves sword fights with me. Trowa was always either Marth(Roy's twin) or Samus from Metroid. Wufei was constantly Captain Falcon, but occasionally, when he was mad, he would play big characters like Donkey Kong or Bowser and try to squish us. It worked most of the time, too. But we found being big could also be his weakness. What was it Duo always said? The bigger they are, the harder they fall. That pissed Wufei off, too.

"Stop going after JUST me, Maxwell!"

"But Wu-man, your character has a sign that practically says 'Kick Me!'!"

"Just because you don't like to beat up on Heero-"

"Sure I do! Watch!" His character now went after me while I tossed bombs. They all missed and he got too close for comfort. He was about to swipe at me with his sword, which I would have easily blocked, when an item fell from the sky, which he hit instead. I had already blocked, but it blew up in his face and sent his character flying into the sky.

"OH! That was SO cheap! SO CHEAP!" Wufei was laughing at him and that let a smirking Trowa get the edge and kill Wufei.

"Dammit all, Maxwell! It's your fault he killed me!"

Duo looked innocent, "How can you say that? I didn't do anything!"

* * *

The phone rang and I set Link to be a computer level nine which I knew they'd pick on and beat easily. "Hello?" I used to answer in Japanese out of habit, because Duo said it was good for scaring off telemarketers. But he always just said Hello, so I got used to it. 

"Heero? It's Ryan."

"Oh."

"I'm calling at lunch with Tommy's cell. We were just wondering if you guys were okay." I thought that was really nice of the little guy, but I didn't actually want to tell the story. I stepped out of the others' earshot and sighed.

"We had a problem yesterday."

"A problem? What happened?"

"Garin tried to hurt Duo in the parking lot when he was going to go home."

"Oh my god, is he okay!"

"He wasn't yesterday…but maybe it was just because he didn't feel well. But he's alright now."

"Thank goodness…I'm so glad he's alright! Did you kill the bastard?"

"…no."

"No? I would have thought you would have!"

"I was going to…maybe I should have."

"No, no. It's alright. You can't just kill everyone." That reminded me of Duo and brought a small smile to my face.

"I know."

"Are you guys going to be at school tomorrow?"

"About that…we were thinking we'd just get jobs and you two could come over whenever you want. We could even pick you both up. It would give you two a place you could be together without your parents trying to separate you." I found it funny to think about Tommy. Sure, he was something else, but just by looking, you'd never think he was in love with another guy. It was the same with Duo and I. It showed just how little you know about a person by looking. Duo always says I think too much, but I find it's quite enlightening.

"Aww…well, that's alright. But how come? Just because of Garin?"

"No…we just…don't belong there."

I could hear him sigh. "Yeah, I guess so. You guys aren't exactly normal kids." It was true, but it hurt to hear it anyways. "Don't worry, I know you'll find some kind of work you can enjoy! Everybody has some kind of place in this world." _Everybody? I'm not so sure about that._

"Thanks for calling, Ryan. Tell Tommy we said 'Hi'."

"I will. Take care-hey! How about we all go see a movie this weekend and eat pizza?"

I smirked. "That would be great. You know Duo loves pizza."

I could hear him laugh. "Yeah, it's Duo's weak spot!" I knew of some other weak spots-physical ones, but I sure wasn't going to say anything.

"How about Saturday?"

"Okay. 7? And then the 7:30 movie?"

"Alright. We'll see you then." I didn't know what our job hours would be…but I think having Saturday and/or Sunday free would be a nice bonus. Then we could have a day to ourselves and a day with our friends.

"Okay! Can't wait! See ya!"

"Ja ne." _Click._

I yawned and made everyone sandwiches. When I came back to the living room with them and soda, they all jumped up.

"About time, Hee-chan! We were about to go check on you! What took so long?"

"Yeah, Yuy! This stupid computer is no fun." Trowa yawned as if to emphasize Wufei's point.

"Tommy and Ryan are coming over Saturday."

Duo bounced around. "REALLY?"

"Well, we're going to a movie. And getting pizza after."

"PIZZA!"

"Now look what you've done, Yuy! You've riled him up! Wait a minute…what friends?"

"We meet some kids at school Wu-man! Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." I didn't know it at the time…but while we felt they were all moving on without us…they felt we were moving on without them. However, everyone dug into the food and said no more. We actually did get Quatre to play at one point. He seemed to like to be the Pokemon. I would have laughed at that, but he was really good at them, so it was no laughing matter. Trowa was the one snoozing this time. Wufei was getting really irritated with Pikachu.

"DAMN RAT!"

Quatre pouted. "I thought he was a mouse…"

"NO! HE'S A GOD DAMNED ELECTRIC RAT!"

Quatre gave Wufei his sad look that no one could resist. "But…but the game said so…" Quatre paused. "Do you even believe in God?"

Wufei promptly fell over anime-style.

* * *

By the time we went out to eat, it was already pretty late. Duo and Quatre were talking non-stop about the game and all the funny things that happened. We had pizza since Duo was always in the mood for it-and he was the one we wanted to feel better, after all. 

"Heeey! Where are we gonna go after this, Hee-chan?"

I stared at Duo. "…home?"

He pouted. "That's no fun. Oh! I have an idea! How about a club! One that plays crazy techno!"

Wufei gave him a look. "Do you even know how to dance?" _Dance? Huh?_ I was really lost.

"Oh hell yes I do!" Duo grinned wickedly. "And I know a good club, too!"

"Duo…what's a club?"

He stared at me. "HEE-CHAN! You've lived in a hole all your life, haven't you?"

"Well, no, not literally-"

Duo was laughing hysterically.

Quatre decided to inform me. "A club is where you go and dance, and they serve food and drinks there."

"…dance?"

* * *

We stepped inside and it was so noisy I thought my ears would bleed. Duo took my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor right away. There were all kinds of people there, and it was much too social for my taste. But there were homosexual couples there, too, I noted, so I was a little more comfortable. Trowa and Quatre were dancing already, and I never knew they could. Especially Quatre-he looked so small and innocent! Yet there he was like he'd done it millions of times before. Wufei had already found a good looking guy(hey, I didn't know he was like that) and was going wild. Before we left, Duo changed into tight leather pants and a black, formal button down shirt. He had half the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. He had begged and then forced me into tight leather pants like his, and a sleeveless tight black shirt. He looked good, though. There was no way of denying that. 

"D-Duo…I can't…"

"Can't?"

I felt embarrassed all over again. "I don't know how to dance…"

He grinned. "Don't worry, Hee-chan. I know how fast you learn! Just follow my moves and move with the beat!" Duo started to dance as the next song came on and I was sure I had never seen anything more amazing in my life. I just stared for a minute before he gave me a cute look that said 'You damn well better start dancing!'. I copied his moves as his hips swayed and got mesmerized by how his braid moved with him. He grinded into me and laughed a little when my eyes went wide. It took about five minutes before I got it down and started doing my own thing with him. Every time our bodies touched it felt amazing and I couldn't get enough.

* * *

We left at about 3 AM, and although we offered to let them stay again, Quatre and the others declined and went home. It had been so nice having them around for a day…maybe I'd never say it like Duo always does, but I missed them. I also hadn't known that when they took off for today, they had told everyone it was a family issue. It felt nice…to be told I have a family. Maybe I am getting too soft? The next day we'd look for good jobs and try to have them by the time the weekend was over. 

As soon as the others were gone, Duo was all over me. "You were so sexy tonight, Hee-chan…"

I smirked. "I could say the same about you."

We were tired from dancing for hours as it was, but he pulled me to the bedroom to get even more sweaty than we already were. I could tell we'd be sleeping in tomorrow.


	12. Operation Job Hunt

((yawn)) Hellos! It's another day in the hot hell that is my house. ((melts)) By the way, thanks to everyone for the food, gundams, and other miscellaneous items! XD

_

* * *

Operation Job Hunt: Chapter 12_

I was woken by a gentle voice. "Hee-chan…time to get up…"

I groaned. "Five more minutes, Duo…" I reached out blindly and pulled him to me.

"You sound like me today." I could hear the grin in his voice and it made me smile. "Are you hungry?"

"I will be in five minutes." Neither of us fell back asleep for those five minutes, and we knew we wouldn't, too. It was just an excuse to hold Duo like this, just a little longer.

"Hee-chan, it's been five minutes."

"Get control over your stomach."

"But, Hee-chan, I'm hungry!"

"You used to have control over it…" I sat up and proceeded on my morning rituals while Duo followed me.

"Maybe way back in the day when we didn't have anything to eat!"

"Doesn't it feel strange to you, Duo? Even wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I frowned. "Having nothing and then all of a sudden having whatever you want."

"Yeah, it is…but the war is over. We'll just have to get used to it."

"Used to it?" I gaped at him. "I don't want to get used to it…because if something goes wrong again…if we're back out on the street…we'll have no tolerance. I don't want to depend on all of these…_things._"

Duo seemed to think about it for a moment while I finished cooking breakfast. He snaked his arms around my waist like he did every morning while I cooked. "Then don't depend on _things_…depend on _me_. Even if you lost everything else…I'd still be here."

I wouldn't say so, but I hated depending on anything or anyone. I was safe like that. But Duo had become a part of my life that I couldn't go on without. If he decided I wasn't it worth it a few years down the road, where would that leave me?

_Dead. It'd leave me…dead._

* * *

"The post office needs more mail men."

"Nope."

"The psychiatric ward needs more psychologists."

"No thanks."

"The vet needs side help."

"That might not be so bad."

"Maybe. But it'd break your heart every time an animal died, Duo."

His look of boredom turned into sadness. "I guess you're right."

"The office down the way needs business associates."

"Pass." He sighed. "Hee-chan, skip all the boring crap. We need something exciting! Somewhere to put our abilities to use so we won't get bored or out of shape."

"Well…" I looked over some more of the list. "That leaves FBI or SWAT. Take your pick."

"Disarming bombs would get boring after a while. FBI sounds good. You can be Mulder and I'll be Scully."

I stared at him. "What?"

"Hee-chan, you've never watched the X-Files?"

"No…"

He gaped in horror. "I'll have to make you watch it!"

* * *

We dressed in suits and went to apply there personally. As soon as we walked in, we were approached by a guard.

"I'm sorry, kids aren't allowed in here."

I glared at the stupid man. "We're not kids. We're here on business."

"How about you tell me this business, and then maybe I'll let you pass."

"We're here to apply."

"For jobs?"

"For jobs."

He laughed. "You kids can't get jobs here. But I'll let you humor us. Go to that front desk."

"…thanks." I wasn't sure whether I should have thanked him or not.

The blonde woman at the front desk stared at us. "May I help you?"

Duo answered this time. "We're here to apply."

"For jobs?"

"For jobs."

"Aren't you a tad…young?"

"No, ma'am. We're 17." At least, we think we are.

"That's too young for this job. You have to be over 18."

I was getting so tired of this. "Look, lady. Call down your boss and we'll talk it over with him."

"O…kay…" She picked up her phone and hit a few numbers. "Sir, there's some kids here to see you…no, sir, they're here for jobs…I know that, sir. I told them that…they want to speak with you about it, sir…okay." She placed the phone back onto the cradle. "He'll be down in a moment. Please have a seat."

We did, and almost twenty minutes later a man in a suit came out of the elevator. We stood as he approached. "Let's make this quick, I have a lot of work to do."

"We want to work here."

"Your ages?"

"17."

"Too young, sorry."

I glared. "You're speaking to gundam pilots who fought in the war and saved this sorry planet. I think you could show a little respect."

The man gaped. "G-Gundam pilots?"

"I'm Heero Yuy and this is Duo Maxwell."

"Oh…I see." He looked nervous now. "Well, if you can prove it, you can work here."

"Tell us how and we will."

* * *

The man took us down the elevator and past a lot of security. "This, boys, is one of our hardest obstacle courses. If you can go through it quickly and hit every target, you pass." He seemed confident that stupid kids like us wouldn't be able to make it through. He handed us guns with amusement. When I tell you to go, Mr. Maxwell, you may go first. Duo got into a ready position. "Go!" And he was gone before you could blink. I didn't know what was all in there, but I wasn't worried in the least. _Duo can do anything-I'm sure of it. _

"Sir!" The man from behind the counter popped up. "H-He finished in two minutes!"

"Disabling?"

"Complete. 10 seconds."

"Hacking?"

"Complete. 30 seconds"

"Accuracy?"

"100!"

The boss stared. "You're kidding."

"No, sir."

It took a moment for him to respond. "Okay, Mr. Yuy, when I tell you go, do the same as your friend did. When you get to the other side, bring him back here." He waited until the nod of the desk guy. "Go!"

I ran in and the first room had a tall wall with only a pipe, so I quickly and easily scaled that and from there, as if on a roof top, you had to jump across to the other roof top. After that, you have to slide down a steep slope where you landed in water. All the while targets would pop up and I'd easily hit the bull's-eye. Another room you had to disable the bomb, which was very simple. They even gave you the wire cutters. After that you had to hack a computer in order to open the door. The last room you had to sneak by without being noticed by the cameras which were supposed to be like enemies.

Duo grinned when I came out. We were both wet. "Wasn't that just about the easiest thing you've ever done in your life?"

"That racing video game you have is harder."

We walked to the front just in time to hear my stats.

"1:50, sir!" Yes, it took me less time to hack the computer.

"Disabling?"

"Complete. 10 seconds"

"Hacking?"

"Complete. 20 seconds."

"Accuracy?"

"100!"

"Well…" The boss looked at us. "I'll be damned. No other person working here has ever made it through this course." That meant we were the best ones there.

"Jobs?"

"Granted. Winston, get these young men their paperwork."

* * *

When we had gotten back home, we celebrated with pizza and ice cream, on Duo's request.

"I hope this job won't be too boring."

"Judging by the fact that that was their hardest course, I'd say it will be." _Face it, Duo…the only job that wouldn't bore us…is war._

"I'm gonna call Quatre and tell him the news!" Duo grinned. "You can go wait for me in the bedroom." He winked and walked off to make his call.

I stripped myself of my clothing and laid down, completely vulnerable. I heard a tiny creek from the door, and Duo made his attack.

* * *

They end up in bed together a lot, ne? Well, they're teen boys, what do you expect? ((wink)) Review! 


	13. Almost Monday

I'm sorry I took so long! I've been a little low on inspiration lately. This chappy is dedicated to _indentured one_ and _EquineAngel _for really awesome, long reviews! You guys are great! To _indentured one_, I know that I keep it all in Heero's point of view, but it is for a reason! ((sweat drop)) I'll try to show better what the others are thinking, though.. Thank you all so much for reviews! And…candy…pocky…gundams…cookies…ha ha. OH! I have a question. **I had thought up a way for little Abby to end up a part of Heero's and Duo's life. But I'm not sure if I should. Please let me know if I should make Abby a big part of this story or just someone who pops up every now and then! Review!**

_

* * *

Almost Monday: Chapter 13_

Saturday came as well as the time for our…"double date" as Duo called it. It made me wonder how Duo could be so familiar with all these things while I knew nothing. _Does it have to do with being on the street? Doing living on the street teach you things like that?_

"Duo! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"But-Hee-chan! Help me pick a shirt!"

I made my way into the now messy room that had clothing all over the place. "Duo…" I growled. "I just cleaned this room today."

"I know! Don't sweat it, Hee-chan! I'll clean it later! Now, c'mon! Help me out."

I stared from his shirtless, perfect figure to the different shirts he had on the bed. "…I think you'd look best without one."

He lightly tried to smack me over the head, which I blocked. "Be serious, Hee-chan!"

I blinked. "I was serious." He tried to smack me again. "Okay, okay." I set my face in stone and held up each shirt to him one at a time. He was already in black, baggy cargo pants. So I just picked a black shirt to go with it. I talked completely monotone. He had asked for it, after all. "I believe this one would suit you best." Then he tried to smack me _again_. I didn't get it.

"I'll drive today." He slipped the shirt on, and as soon as he had, I grabbed his hand. "Whoa! Hold on!" He snatched his keys off the dresser and I dragged him out the door.

* * *

"You guys are a little late…" Tommy looked at his watch. "I thought Gundam Pilots would be on time down to the second."

I sighed. "That's what trying to live a normal life for too long does to you." _Wait a minute…is that it? Is that the secret? That because I don't-_

"So what movie?"

"Ummm…" Duo looked them over before choosing some action film. Not that it would be much action to us…I could tell. "Let's get snacks!"

Ryan smiled at us. "We'll pay for that since you two are paying for the tickets."

I shrugged. "You don't have to. Quatre's as rich as they come and we have jobs now. It should pay well."

"Jobs?" Tommy looked a bit surprised. "Already? What do you guys do?"

Duo grinned, but tried to be quiet. "FBI!"

Ryan and Tommy gaped at us. "You're kidding."

We pulled out the Ids and badges we already had. We had the coats, too. But we weren't going to wear them all over and cause panic. We were even told not to. We quickly put our Ids away from the gaping boys.

"We'll talk about it over pizza-we're going to miss the movie!" Duo grabbed my hand and dragged us all inside. The wait just to get some food was horrible. And it wasn't even food. But I had accepted that fact by now. Sometimes…people eat just to eat. Just for the taste. It was dumb to me, but Duo seemed to like it. So…whatever makes him happy. _That seems to be my life motto…"Whatever makes him happy."_

"Hee-chan! What flavor slushy do you want?"

"Slushy?"

He grinned. "I know you don't know what it is. Just pick a flavor and we'll split it."

I looked up at the board. Blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, cherry, black cherry, white cherry. "…white cherry." It was one flavor I had never heard of. And cherry was good. So I was curious.

"White cherry it is. Make it a super size! And uh…large popcorn. Oh, and a medium nachos with cheese. Oh, and starburst. A big pack."

I stared at Duo horrified. "Duo! You expect us to eat all that and still have room for pizza!"

He blinked and stared at me. "Well, yeah." I couldn't believe it.

* * *

We crawled into the dark theater with the number the man had said. After finding some seats not too far from the front, we sat down and tried to accommodate all of our snacks. The previews started and we quieted down. It turned out the "slushy" was crushed ice with flavor. It wasn't too bad. The popcorn had too much butter for my taste-I was sure Duo would eat it all for me and hardly notice. The starburst and nachos were good, though…just not good _together. _

The people behind us were pissing me off, event though the movie was a little boring to me. They put their feet on the back of our chairs and kept talking as things happened in the movie.

Duo turned his head around. "Hey, mind being quiet?"

They stared and after Duo turned back around, I could hear them whisper. "Oh my god! It's a guy! I though it was a hot girl from the back, man!" "Yeah! I was going to ask for her number!" "You two are gay." "US? Man, look at them. It's four guys!" "They're probably going to go-"

I turned back and gave them my death glare. They froze and shut up instantly. "If you wish to keep your arms intact I suggest you shouldn't finish that comment."

They stared, and were quiet for the rest of the movie.

* * *

The pizza was good, but I couldn't eat much.

"Duo…I can't eat anymore. You bought too many snacks."

"Have no fear! Duo is here!" He continued munching and I was sure he almost ate the whole thing. Yet he never gained any weight.

"Your stomach is a bottomless pit…"

He yawned. "Yeah, but eating makes me sleepy!" we all laughed and he grinned while thinking for a moment. "You know…no one can scare people away like you can, Hee-chan. Did you see those guys cower in their seats?"

"Or how about in PE?" Ryan laughed. "Did you see the other team when we were playing basketball? They looked like they were going to cry!"

"How about in art?" Tommy grinned, and it made his face look a lot friendlier than it usual did. "This guy's NEVER drawn anything before and suddenly he picks up the pencil and his work is good enough to sell! The teacher looked like he was going to faint!"

"He asked me if I'd like to help him teach the class." They all gaped at me. "But I refused. It's not my job and if I'm not getting paid for it…" They all laughed. I didn't understand what was so funny, but it was okay. I laughed, too.

* * *

"So…what now?" Tommy looked at his watch again. "It's not that late, for a Saturday."

"Heeeey…" Duo got the grin that meant he was up to something. "Have you two ever been to a club before?"

Ryan blinked. "A…club? Like with music and dancing?"

"That's right!"

"We've never been to one…"

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

They followed our car all the way to our "usual" club. It made me feel…strange. _This is the club we usually go with the others to…and all of a sudden we're sharing it with Ryan and Tommy, too?_ I wasn't sure if it was right to do. They weren't as close to us as the other pilots were. Duo didn't seem to mind it, though…so I didn't say anything.

Ryan looked self-conscious. "Are we dressed for something like this?"

Duo shrugged. "It doesn't matter how you dress. You have everything in there."

Once we had entered, Ryan and Tommy stared in awe.

Duo grinned. "Do you guys dance?" _When did YOU learn to dance, Duo?_

Tommy mumbled "a little", but Ryan blushed and shook his head.

Duo grabbed Ryan's hand and said. "I'll teach him. Hee-chan, you teach Tommy." I nodded.

Tommy took my hand and shyly walked with me onto the dance floor. It felt…wrong. _Since when is Tommy shy? Shouldn't it be Duo's hand I'm holding? _A glace at Duo so close to Ryan, showing him the moves, made my heart feel like it was being twisted in my chest. _Duo…we're supposed to do that together. I guess this is…jealousy? But…Tommy and Ryan love each other, don't they? And Duo loves me, right?_

I started teaching the tall boy, and he kept up surprisingly well. I wondered briefly if Duo was jealous of me being so close to Tommy…but another glance in his direction told me he didn't even notice. He was talking and laughing with Ryan. Our bodies touched slightly, and for some reason, it made me angry. I danced faster while he tried to keep up. I still explained things-even grinding. I was sure Duo had done the same.

After two songs, we switched partners and I was back with Duo.

He grinned. "Miss me, Hee-chan?"

I simply nodded and danced. I easily went fast and Duo kept up with just as much ease. I never made our bodies touch-Duo was always the one. I was still angry.

"Heero…what's the matter?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, but never stopped moving. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me that. You look so pissed!"

"Emotions are a waste of energy." _At least…that's what I was always told. But I can't seem to go back to not having them-to not caring._

Duo pulled me close, and his voice sounded shaky to my ears. "D-Don't do this, Hee-chan…"

"Duo, I…" Just that alone was enough to make me feel guilty. _What the hell is my problem? Baka! I'm such a baka…_

"I love you, Hee-chan…"

"I love you, too, Duo…nothing's wrong anymore…"

"Promise?"

"I promise…" Tommy and Ryan kept their bodies close together…having the time of their lives. _I want to have that, too…I want to keep this moment, this feeling…forever._

* * *

The moment Duo stepped into the house he seemed to get even more excited. "Don't move Hee-chan! Have a surprise for you! Wait right here!" And he ran off towards the bedroom.

I smirked and locked the door, before leaning against it casually.

He came back a few moments later and gave me a funny look. "You didn't have to _literally_ not move." He grinned and grabbed my hand. "Close your eyes."

"…what?"

"Just close them!" I did as I was told, and he lead me to where I assumed was the bedroom. "Okay…now open them!"

I gaped at what I saw. The room was completely clean. "Duo…?"

"Surprise!"

I gave him a suspicious look. "So…am I not supposed to open the closet door?"

He grinned. "You got it!"

I rolled my eyes, but really, I didn't mind this time. I closed the door and pushed him up against it while I kissed him roughly. Milliseconds later, his lips allowed my tongue entrance as he wrapped his arms around me. When broke the kiss he panted while I trailed kisses down to his neck and bit him gently.

"Duo…"

"N-Nani?" He moaned softly.

"Tell me you don't regret me…" I bit him again and started pulling off his shirt.

"I'd never regret you…" He undid my belt and pulled it off.

"What if we never had sex again?" I sucked on his collar bone which elicited more moans from my braided love.

"That doesn't matter…" He slipped off my shirt and felt down my muscled back.

"Can you promise me that?" I gently sucked on his nipple, feeling it harden quickly.

"Mmm…I promise…" He pulled off my pants and pushed his hips against mine. "Good thing tomorrow isn't Monday…"

I nodded in agreement as we lost the rest of our clothes on the way to the bed. I pushed him down onto it, and pulled the lube out of the drawer. I coated myself and entered him. It couldn't have hurt too much, but he screamed in pleasure anyway. I think he just liked screaming my name…and secretly, I liked it too. It made me even harder, if that's possible.

"H-Heero…" I thrust into him harder each time. His hands were on my shoulders, gripping me firmly. "Oh, Shinigami…..Heero…"

As soon as I came into him and pulled out, he flipped us over and pushed himself into me-even without lube. I cried out in pain, but it soon melted into moans of pure pleasure. _No one else in the world will ever be able to make me feel this way…_

He didn't last as long as I did, and collapsed onto me gently. Even out of breath, we kissed passionately. It may have seemed like just another night, but something was different this time. _This time…I have no doubt in my mind._

"Can't we…make this night last…forever, Hee-chan?"

"Just never forget it…" I pulled him closer to me and stroked his hair gently.

"I love you, Hee-chan…"

I looked down into those beautiful pools of violet and smiled-truly smiled. "I love you, too, Duo…" _I'll never be able to hear it enough…I can never get enough of you. _Sleep consumed us, and I had made a decision. _I want…to spend the rest of my life with you, Duo…I want to marry you, someday. Please tell me you feel the same…_

* * *

Yes, I am FULLY aware that I didn't let you in on the secret Heero figured out. You'll see! Also,I believe I said before that Ryan and Tommy weren't in any classes with Duo and Heero, but I changed that. Hope you all don't mind! Review!


	14. First Case

GOMEN NASAI! It's taken me forever to update, and I apologize. I've just had some personal things going on, which I'm sure you can all understand…so it's just been hard to get in the mood for writing. But, I'm back now! **Most of you voted for Abby to become a big part of their lives, so you'll just have to wait and see.** Probably in the next chapter. I'll try not to take so long updating from now on! I apologize if this is a little short. I'm really tired. x.x

_

* * *

First Case: Chapter 14_

Sunday flew by in a fit of nothingness. We did nothing but sleep, eat, and play video games. Monday came and we dressed in casual all black clothes with our special jackets. We preferred to use our own guns from the war but they didn't need to know that. So we just strapped them to ourselves without asking.

We stepped in and the guard, who was apparently Allen, greeted us. "Whoa, I had heard you kids had made it in, but I wasn't sure if it was true!"

"It is." I assured him. Duo got a goofy grin on his face, and I can only assume it's because I actually talked to the stranger of my own free will without being asked a question.

"You need to go to the front desk…" he lowered his voice and his face got serious. "I heard they got a big case for the two of you that's really dangerous!" It made me want to laugh and Duo did.

"A big case, huh?"

"Yeah. You two be careful now."

At the front desk the secretary glanced up at us. Her name tag read _Alice_. As soon as she saw us, she pulled off her glasses quickly. "O-Oh! You're here!" She shuffled through her papers and coughed once. "Go right up to the boss's office at the top floor. He'll brief you on your case."

We nodded and got into the elevator. As soon as the door closed, a grin spread over Duo's face. "Hear that, Hee-chan! A BIG case! Our first day and we're being put to the big stuff!"

I smirked. "They recognize our talent, at least."

We knocked on the boss's door and he yelled for us to come in.

"Oh, good! You're on time!"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Of course we're on time."

"Well, I just figured-I mean, you're still teenagers and all-"

"We're soldiers." I corrected. "We know how important it is to be on time." _When we couldn't be on time for the movies._

"Right-yes…moving right along." He seemed a little nervous, but I always seemed to make people like that. Duo was laughing quietly to himself. "A man-a mister…" he looked at the papers. "a Mr. John Lathin, has contacted us on a few occasions. He tells us the mafia is after him for his gambling problems…now, we need to verify his claims. If what he's saying is true, we should be able to get a jump on this mafia and stop their activities. Now, I don't know exactly how things worked for you before, but here, at the Federal Bureau of Investigations, we work as a team. You are our top agents, so any backup you made need will be here for your use."

"Helicopters?" Duo sounded more excited than he looked.

"Yes, you will have access to those as well. If you could pilot gundams, I'm sure helicopters or any type of boats would be no problem for you." He looked down at his file. "Now, what we have to watch out for is the family. His wife and daughter. We don't want any of them getting involved or killed. So tonight you have to follow him, see exactly what kind of trouble he's getting into. Understood?" We nodded. "Good. Until then, these files are yours to look at. Don't worry about the wife and kid, we checked them out and they're clean. It's just the husband." He handed them to us. "Dismissed. You can set up around his house at 6."

* * *

The rest of our day was spent in their lounge, drinking coffee and reading the boring material.

"So, basically, this John guy gambles and spends a crapload of money, and eventually uses his connections with the mafia-who knows how he got those-to get more money, and now he can't pay them back. So every time he goes out, they threaten him, right, Hee-chan?"

"Right."

"So then…if we just stopped his gambling, he could pay them back, and that'd be it, wouldn't it? Problem solved."

I thought about that a moment. "Yeah, but he wants us to catch the mafia."

"Catch them? Hee-chan, you know as well as I do that there could be hundreds of them!"

"Duo, that's just like Xter Frost and the underground army he had. We'll blow them all up and that'll be the end of it."

"Nuh uh…" He looked at me. "That's not the way the FBI does things. They won't just let us blast them to smithereens! They want us to arrest them all."

I gaped at him. "We can't do _that_."

"YOU try requesting C4 from him, then." Duo stuck his tongue out. "He'll say 'You two are Gundam pilots and you can't arrest a few hundred people?'."

"Duo…we never had to arrest people before."

"I know…so think of it like a challenge, Hee-chan!"

_A challenge…right._

* * *

At 6 PM, we waited outside his house in one of the FBI's standard black cars. He was apparently still inside, since his car(or what was identified as his car) was there, but the curtains were drawn. About an hour and a half later, he emerged from his house, locking the door behind him. After unlocking his car he got in and pulled away. We followed from a safe distance and I was driving. _No way am I going to let Duo drive with the way he speeds._

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me drive! I gave you the puppy eyes! How can you resist the puppy eyes?"

"We don't need another thing to pay for."

"So what? If we smash it up he can take it out of our paycheck. We don't need the money anyways. Quatre pays for everything."

"Duo…the whole point of getting a job was so that Quatre wouldn't have to pay for things anymore."

"I know. That's why I said IF we smash it up. I mean, c'mon! I didn't smash up my gundam!"

"I can remember you smashing it up on at least a dozen occasions."

"…erm, well, I meant intentionally."

"Well, you tried to self destruct, but every time you did, it didn't work."

"But, Hee-chan, you're getting off the topic!"

"I'm trying to follow this guy, Duo."

* * *

We were mostly quiet for the rest of the drive. He pulled into the parking lot of some fancy looking casino with a million lights.

I stared up at it. "No wonder casinos are so expensive…"

"Why's that, Hee-chan?"

"They need money to power all those lights…" Duo laughed-he thought it was hilarious. _I thought it made sense…_"There he is, Duo."

We followed him in, staying a good distance behind. He picked out a table with a bunch of men in suits. The look was familiar-mafia members? We chose some slot machines that were close and listened while pretending we knew how to gamble.

"'Ey, look! If it ain't Johnny! Ya got our money?"

"N-no, not yet. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Ya got tomorrow! Then that's it! We ain't playin' with ya anymore."

"W-What will you do?"

"Somethin' BAD."

"Yeah, something' BAD!"

"I-I don't care what you do to me-please leave my family alone."

"That's 'zactly why it ain't gonna be you."

Duo whispered to me. "That's not a very sophisticated mafia…"

"Yeah…we could probably take them out easily. We just need to know where the base is."

John left shortly after, while we waited for the mafia members to leave. It was hours before they pulled their fat bodies up from their chairs and headed for the exit. We tried to spend most of it in lounge chairs with drinks so we wouldn't waste so much money. Of course, we made plenty at the slots from quick reflexes and good eyes. We just gave it to other people around-there was no point in keeping it for ourselves. We checked what car they got into, and slowly followed them. Only about 20 minutes from the casino, they parked in the parking garage of an old, abandoned warehouse.

"Duo, did you get the lo-"

"I got it, Hee-chan!"

_I don't care how much of a team organization the FBI is…I never want to be paired with anyone other than Duo. We can predict each other's moves and we think the same. Whatever I miss, he sees and whatever he misses, I see. I don't want to work with anyone else._

* * *

"Good work, boys. Now we know where they're hiding. So, tomorrow at 9 PM, we'll get them. Hopefully, since it's at night, most of them will be there. In the case that they aren't, we'll have people wait there to catch anyone who comes back late. You're free to go home. Be here at 8:30 PM tomorrow.

"Yes, sir!"

He blinked at us. "No need to be so formal now." He laughed as we stared. "Go eat some dinner, you've worked hard!"

We walked out to my car. "Hee-chan, did he say we've worked hard?"

"That's what he said…"

"Ha ha…he's a funny guy, isn't he? That was working hard? I guess we can sleep walk and do the easy work."

"I think he was just complimenting us…it was our first day." I thought about it a moment more. "And to us, we're not kids anymore…but I guess we still look like kids. So he can't help but think like that, I guess."

"It gives us an advantage, too." Duo grinned from ear to ear. "No one suspects kids to be in the FBI."

We laughed about stupid things while we waited for our fast food to come.

"You know…" Duo looked at me. "For 'fast' food, it sure takes forever to get here. I'm starving!"

"Want to fight me on some games, then?"

Apparently I had amazed Duo for the second time that day by being the one to ask. "Sure, Hee-chan!"

I hadn't told Duo…but I was pretty sure I knew the secret to a normal life now. _The only way to live normal lives is to let ourselves slack and become normal. To pick up the habits of other people._ But I also wouldn't tell Duo…that I wasn't about to let that happen to me.

* * *

How was it? I hope it was still pretty good. Review!


	15. Why Can't It Be Simple?

Well, most of you asked to make Abby a bigger part of the story, so…ta da! I hope you all like it! This chapter makes me kinda sad, though. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. I don't knowfor surewhat I'm doing for the ending, but I have an idea. Anyways, enjoy!

_

* * *

Why Can't It Be Simple: Chapter 14_

It was nearing 6 PM when we sat down for dinner. We had work in a few hours and we were both a little unhappy with the idea of trying to arrest hundreds of people. It wasn't going to be fun. Then again, it isn't supposed to be.

Tommy had called an hour before and talked my ear off before finally accomplishing his objective and asking if Duo and I were busy this weekend.

_"Heero, are you listening?"_

_"Oh."_

_"Oh? Ha ha, listen, are you two busy this weekend?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"Then how about you guys come with me and Ryan? We're camping out by this one really great lake. While we're up there, we're going to shop around at this really huge mall place."_

_I hate shopping. "Alright…"_

_"It'll be fun! I'll pick you two up in my mom's van Friday night…8 sound good?"_

_"Yeah. We should be home from work by then."_

_"Okay. So pack Thursday!"_

Quatre called right after, but he was too late. So we set up a get together for the pilots the next weekend.

_"Oh, darn. You already made plans?"_

_"Sorry, Quatre."_

_"Oh, no, it's fine! I'll set it up for next weekend, then!"_

_"What is 'it' exactly?"_

_"Just a get together for the five of us!"_

_"It's not another party is it?"_

_"No, no. Just the five of us! I do have something special planned, though."_

_"Which is what?"_

_"Heehee, like I'd just tell you, Heero! Nice try!" _

We had finally sat down to eat when the phone rang again. Duo jumped up cheerfully. "I'll get it this time, Hee-chan!" He grabbed the phone off the wall and hit the 'talk' button. "Hello? Yeah, this is Duo…you're kidding! Shit, okay, we'll be right there! Yeah, give me the address…hold on a sec here…" Duo grabbed the pen and pad of paper off the counter. "Okay, shoot…4725?...uh huh, I know it…okay, we'll be right there!" He pressed the end button and hung up the phone. "Heero, we have a problem."

* * *

When we arrived on the crime scene, the boss pulled us aside immediately.

"I was afraid of this happening…"

Duo frowned. "I wasn't given many details over the phone…what happened?"

"Well, we were supposed to raid that warehouse the mafia had tonight, right? Either they got wind of it or had this planned the whole time. We had people watching the house, but it happened between shift changes. A man, whom we've captured and identified, was sent by the mafia, and murdered Mr. and Mrs. Lathin."

I glared at the house suspiciously. "How? Didn't they have everything locked?"

"They did. He used this garage door opener…" The boss held up a plastic bag containing said item. "And from there he could get right into the house since it's attached. He bound them with thick rope and shot them to death. However…he says he couldn't find the little girl. The 9-1-1 call was made by her. Problem is, we can't find her yet."

"Well, maybe we can help." Duo glanced at the house sadly. "Little kids seem to like us. What's her name?"

"Her name.." The boss looked down on a paper. "Abigail. Abigail Lathin. Her parents called her Abby."

Duo visibly paled, and I quickly pulled him towards the house before he could say more. "I know what you're thinking, Duo. It probably isn't her."

"Hee-chan…" His voice was only a whisper. "We saw him that day…do you remember?"

_"Where's your mom?"_

_Abby pointed to a table with a happy couple eating food. "Over there."_

_"I got to go now." She hugged us all again. "Bye bye big brothers!" She ran off and we could hear her father talking._

_"Abby, how did you get that bear you wanted?"_

_"My big brothers got it for me!"_

_"Big brothers?"_

_"Yeah!" She pointed at the four of us, and we waved. _

_"Oh no…" Her mother whispered something to her husband, which we can only assume was "it's those gay boys from the park!"_

"I remember." Why didn't I recognize him right away?

"We have to help her…"

"First we have to find her…then we'll do whatever we can." For some reason, I felt a little worried as we entered the house. The air was heavy with death, even though the bodies had already been removed. _What are we going to say…when we find her? What do you tell a child when their parents are dead? Where will she go?_

"Abby! Abby!" It had been a good few minutes, and we had found nothing at all. When we passed the laundry shoot for the third time, Duo stopped. He stuck his head down the hole and called "Abby!" In return he got a muffled sob. "Abby, is that you? It's Duo and Heero!"

"Big brothers?"

I could hear him sigh with relief. "Yeah, it's us! Are you okay?"

"I'm stuck and I'm scared…"

I blinked. "She's stuck?"

"I guess so…" He stuck his flashlight down the hole, but couldn't see anything. "We'll get you out! Hee-chan, go down to the basement and see what you can do."

I nodded and headed down the stairs. The lights were off, but I could hear movement. "Abby?"

"Big brother! It's dark…" She sounded ready to cry, if she wasn't already.

I felt along the wall until I found the light switch and flicked it on. I was blinded for a moment when the room flooded with light. Hanging under the laundry shoot was Abby, her feet not even touching the ground. Her little red dress had caught on the metal of the shoot, so there was no telling quite how long she'd been hanging there. In her hands she clutched a cordless phone, which I assumed she had used to call the police. At least her parents had taught her well.

"Help me, big brother! Please…" Her eyes teared up and I rushed to her side. After ripping the dress free from the metal, I set her down and she latched onto me. "Don't let the big scary man get me! Save my mommy and daddy!"

"A-Abby…" I was at a loss for words. _What do I tell you?_

"Where's Duo? Is he safe, too?"

"Yeah, he is. You want me to take you to him?" She nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. He knew what to do with kids-I always just figured you give them a cookie and everything's fine. She wouldn't let go of my middle, so I had to wrap my arms around her small frame and carry her with me. It wasn't like she was heavy.

As soon as Duo was within her sight she dropped down and clinged to him. Duo hugged her back tightly. "You're okay!"

The boss showed up behind us. "We'll need a statement from her." He handed me the clip board with a pen.

I knelt down next to Duo and Abby. Duo looked her in the eyes. "Abby, can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded slowly, then thought about it for a moment. "Daddy heard a noise."

"What kind of noise?"

"I dun know…he asked mommy if she heard it. She said no."

I wrote it down while Duo tried to get her to tell us. "And then what?"

"Then daddy gave me the phone and told me to call 9-1-1. And he put me down the hole!"

"Did you hear anything else…?"

"Mommy screamed and somebody was telling them what to do."

"What did the somebody say?"

"He said for them to get down…there were loud bangs. They hurt my ears!" She covered her ears as if to show us, then looked around. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Um…" Duo looked at me and I frowned. "They're…gone, Abby."

"Gone? Where did they go?"

"…to heaven." I assumed those were things Duo had once learned in the Maxwell Church, although I knew he didn't really believe in it.

"Why didn't they take me with? I wanna go!"

"Well…you can't go yet."

"Why? I wanna see mommy and daddy!"

Duo tried to smile, but only ended up looking sad. "It isn't your turn yet…"

"When will it be my turn?"

"Later, Abby."

"Will mommy and daddy come back soon?"

"…yeah." Duo looked away. "Yeah, they'll come back soon."

"But I'll be all by myself!"

The boss came back again, and after taking the statement from me, he knelt down by Abby. "This is Jenny. She's very nice and I want you to talk to her for a minute to I can ask your big brothers some questions, okay?"

Abby nodded and this Jenny had a seat on the floor next to Abby. They talked and started playing some kind of hand games. I'd never seen them before.

The boss pulled us aside. "Okay, here's the problem. We would put her in a foster home, but she already has a connection with the two of you."

"Whoa, hold on just a minute there, pops! We can't just take care of her!"

"But she knows you. At least do it until we can find her another home."

I stared at him. "We don't know how to take care of a kid…"

"That's why Jenny is going to help you. She'll call three times a day and if you need anything…" He handed Duo a card. "You just call her up and she'll come right away."

He glanced at the card. "I don't know about this…"

"I'm sure you'll do fine. She's five years old and goes to school, too. It could take a little while to get her a home, so you'll want to enroll her in a school closer to you. Her things are already being gathered. I'm sure you have big trunks on those sports cars." He smiled a little and walked off. Which was his way of saying 'And that's that.'

Duo stared after him. "Well, damn. What do we do now?"

* * *

Abby slept on Duo's lap in the car while holding onto her teddy bear we had gotten her.

"Hee-chan, give me your cell phone."

"What for?" I pulled it out and handed it over.

"I'm going to call Quatre. And I better let Tommy know our plans are screwed up." He lazily dialed the number to the mansion. "Quat? Yeah, it's me…yeah, well, we have a little problem…you see…" Duo explained the story to him. "So uh, I was kind of hoping maybe you could stay a few days to help out…tomorrow? That's fine…yeah, I'm sorry we're so stupid about this…ha ha…oh, and, I hate to ask for it, but we need a car that can hold three people. I don't know for how long."

I frowned. _That's why we had bought these cars in the first place…we were so sure it would only be the two of us. I know you're not going to give her to anyone else, Duo. Don't act like you're not sure…but you know…this will change our lives forever. Now we can never go back._

"Tommy? Yeah…I'm gonna have to cancel our plans for this weekend, I think…"

* * *

Her bed and the like would be brought to our house by truck tomorrow. "So where are we putting her until then?"

"We can't put her on the couch, Hee-chan."

"Why not?"

He laughed a little. "You just don't leave a little kid on a strange couch. If she was awake, maybe, but she won't know where she is in the morning. You don't like waking up somewhere strange in the morning, do you?"

_Well, no, I don't. It's a sure sign you've been captured._ I shrugged. "Then what are we going to do?"

"She can sleep in our bed."

"Then…" I looked at him. "We're sleeping on the couch?"

Duo had to cover his mouth so she wouldn't wake up from his laughing. "We'll all sleep in the same bed, Hee-chan."

I blinked, but followed him into the bedroom. I put her down on the bed and she curled up when I tried to remove her shoes. Duo only took off his pants before crawling under the covers on one side of her. _What does all of this really mean?_ I followed him by only removing my pants before climbing into bed on her other side. There was no way to fall asleep easily in this situation…it was going to be a long night.


	16. New Additions

I know I haven't updated in a bit, and that's because I was a little low on inspiration for this fic. There were only maybe…four reviews last chapter, and I'm a bit disappointed. **Just so you all know, I'm leaving for the week. I'll be back Friday night, so I won't be able to update till then.**

_

* * *

New Additions: Chapter 16 _

I could hear something off in the distance…ringing? _Bell…ringing…doorbell!_ I popped open my eyes and came face to face with…_a girl in my bed!_ I jumped and crawled away as fast as I could, falling out of the bed. Of course, when my body hit the floor, it all came back to me. _If I ever get the choice, I'll never sleep again. Sleeping makes you stupid._

"Whoa, Hee-chan, are you okay? I haven't seen you move that fast since, well…since yesterday, probably. But I mean, in our own room! Where's the fire?"

I stood and rubbed my sore ass. "In our bed."

"In our-you mean, Abby?" He gave me a strange look, then he bursted out laughing.

"It's not funny, Duo!"

"Yeah, it is! You saw her and jumped out of the bed!"

I blinked, then growled. "Whatever. There's someone at the door." I grabbed pants and pulled them on-problem is, I noticed they were Duo's _after_ I got them on. _They're a little tight..._d_amn, he's so skinny…not that I don't enjoy it, but you'd think with the way he eats…_

I got lost in my thoughts and my body moved itself to answer the door. I stared up at a big guy in a jumpsuit. "Can I…help you?"

He laughed. "Are your parents home, kid? I'm with this moving company and I have the stuff for the little girl that they're taking in."

I glared. "I'm almost 18, I'm not a kid. And I am my own parents. Bring the stuff in and put it in the room down the hall, over there." _At least Duo made sure the house had a guest bedroom…which will now be permanently occupied…_

The man gave me a strange look, but nodded. "Alright. I'll tell that to the guys. I'm Larry Baker, by the way." He stuck his hand out, and I shook it.

"Heero Yuy." Then he went down and informed his workers of the place and they started unloading the truck. Duo popped up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Wow, that guy's huge!"

"I guess that's what makes him good at his job…" I thought for a moment. "Duo, are you tired of people asking where our parents are?"

He shrugged. "They wouldn't know, so it's not their fault." _Well, that's one way to look at it._

We moved aside as the guys started hauling things in. A bed, dresser, toys…

"We're keeping her…aren't we?"

Duo blinked. "Well, ah…"

"The boss is trying to find her a home, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

I sighed. "So then call him already before they find one."

Duo grinned. "Really, Hee-chan?"

"Really." I frowned. "So hurry up before I change my mind."

He kissed me. "You're the best!" Then he ran off to call our boss. Abby would be staying here. _But this is okay, right? What makes Duo happy makes me happy, too, right?_

* * *

"Okay, that's all of it. Hey, kid-Heero!" 

I blinked. "What?"

"That's all of it."

"Oh…okay. Thanks." I sighed.

"Hey…I know it's none of my business, but ain't you a little young to be taking care of a kid?"

"Her parents are dead." I said it without really thinking, and he looked at me sadly.

"Hee-chan! The boss says he'll send someone over with the papers tomorrow!" Duo bounded into the room.

"Well, good luck to you two." Larry nodded, and let himself out.

"Big brothers…?" For the first time, I _really_ looked at her. She still wore the same little red dress as yesterday, her black hair was tied back in a red ribbon that was coming undone, and although she was in a strange place, her bright blue eyes held no fear. _Abby is…our daughter now._ "Is this your house?"

Duo smiles. "Yeah, but it's your house now, too."

She looked confused. "My house?"

Duo nodded. "You're going to live here now."

Abby bounced excitedly. "Where's my room, big brother?"

"Well, I'll show you!" Duo picked her up and walked on towards her room.

_He's so good with kids…but it'll take some work for me…_ I followed them, but suddenly I had a million questions to ask Duo. _If she's our daughter, isn't she supposed to call us 'Dad'? But if she calls us both dad, won't we all get confused? What does she eat? What will she do while we're at work? What about school? What…_

"I want my room pink! Can we paint it pink, big brothers?"

Duo looked horrified. "Pink isn't a very good color…how about blue?"

She looked up at him questioningly. "Blue?"

"Yeah! Like…" Suddenly, he pulled me down to eye level with her. "Like Hee-chan's eyes! Isn't that a nice blue?"

I blinked, but Abby smiled. "Yeah! I want that blue! Pretty!"

Duo always told me my eyes were 'pretty' or 'beautiful'…but somehow, hearing it from Abby was different. I watched her as she bounced around the room, telling Duo where she wanted this and that. _So now I have…a family?_ In a way, the thought was kind of scary, because now I had something to lose, should the enemy appear again.

"Hee-chan!"

"Nani?"

"Don't space out! We have to go get the paint for Abby's room!"

"Oh, yeah."

We changed quickly and dressed her in a little blue dress. It was kind of funny-she doesn't seem to have any pants. Just a bunch of little dresses and some pjs. When Duo said he was going to dress her, I just kind of stared at him.

"She can't dress herself?"

"Well, she needs a little help, Hee-chan."

"Oh…"

* * *

She talked the whole way there in the car-it reminded me of Duo. I tried to correct her grammar whenever she said something wrong, but it only made Duo laugh. 

"I got a itch on my elbow!"

"You have an itch on your elbow."

"Oooooh. HAVE AN!"

"Hee-chan…" Duo laughed. "Why are you doin' that?"

I gave him a look. "I'll be damned if she isn't going to be the smartest kid there."

"Oh, big brother, you shouldn't say bad words!"

I blinked. "Oh, right…"

* * *

"May I help you?" 

"Yeah." Duo smiled. "We're lookin' for some blue paint."

Abby tugged on the guy's pants leg. "And it has to match big brother's eyes!"

The guy smiled down on her. "Is that so? Which big brother?"

She pointed to me. "Big brother Heero!"

"Ooooh, well let's see, huh?" the guy looked into my eyes and I blinked. "I think we have a close color. This way." He took us down an aisle and looked over some papers. After a moment he pulled one out and showed it to us. "Cobalt Blue."

Abby looked at the paper, then me, then the paper again. "Yeah! That's it!"

The guy smiled. "Alrighty…number 24656. I'll be right back." We watched him walk away and a good ten minutes later he reappeared with the can of paint. "Here we go! That'll be $12.00."

I frowned but pulled a twenty out of my pocket and handed it over.

"Your change is $8.00. Have a nice day!" He handed me the receipt, which I stuffed into my pocket with my change.

I carried the paint and as soon as we were out of earshot I sighed. "I hate store people…they're so annoying…"

Duo shrugged. "They're paid to act like that."

"He was nice!" Abby giggled and crawled into the car.

_It must be nice…to not understand._

* * *

Abby tried to help us paint the room when we got home…but she ended up getting more on herself than on the wall. It was kind of funny, really. At least Duo was smart enough to put her in a "junk dress" so that it wouldn't matter if she got paint on herself. I never would have thought of that. 

"Well! It's done! What do you think, Abby?"

"Pretty! Pretty!"

Duo laughed. "You'll have to sleep on the couch tonight so it can dry though."

She looked sad. "Big brother...can't I sleep with you?"

"Uh, well…" Duo looked at me. "Can she?"

I was getting puppy dog eyes from both of them, so I gave in. "Fine. But only tonight."

"Yaaaaay!" Abby and Duo danced around.

"Oi, Hee-chan…what's for dinner?"

"Um…"

* * *

After eating pizza yet again, which Abby insisted was her favorite food, I made Duo wash the plates. In the meantime, I took Abby outside. 

_Duo's Point of View_

"Heeroooo…you're so meeeean…" I was whining to no one in particular, since no one was there- "Heeeey…where'd everybody go?" I looked around the house and they were gone. "Well, thanks for inviting me!" Well, except our cars were still here. Which reminded me. "Where's Quat anyways?" As if to answer my question, the phone rang.

"Yo."

"Duo? It's Quatre."

"Oh-hey. I was just wondering why you weren't here."

"Well, that's why I called. We won't be able to make it for a couple of days, alright?"

"Swamped in work?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid there's no way I can get out of it. But, your car should be there tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it-we've got it covered. Take your time." I sweat dropped. "Not on the car, though. We could get pulled over for having her on our laps. And even though we're a part of the FBI and all…"

Quatre laughed. "Don't worry! It'll be there tomorrow morning. Did you call for her school yet?"

"No…I keep forgetting. And Hee-chan's making me wash the dishes!"

"Oh, it's not so bad, Duo. You can't make him do all the cleaning."

"Easy for you to say-you have servants do everything!" I heard a yell somewhere out back that sounded like Abby. "Crap, I'll call you back, Quat!" I hung up the phone and ran towards her voice-but I stopped mid-step out the back door.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Heero was swinging her around-in a good way, I mean. Then he put her down. "Again, again!"

"Well, if you keep doing well, you'll get to keep having fun, okay?"

"'Kay."

Heero stood up straight again and got into a fighting stance. She followed his lead as he did different punches, kicks, and other moves. After a few minutes he smiled down at her. "Good job. You'll be the toughest girl at school."

"Can I swing again now?"

"Alright."

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" He picked her up and swung her around again. I couldn't help but stare. It's not like it's something you see everyday.

_I guess…Hee-chan really wants her to be the best at everything. _

_"I'll be damned if she isn't going to be the smartest kid there."_

_I wonder why that is?_


	17. Tell Me Yes

This is a shorter chapter, and I'm sorry! But I'll try my best to update quicker from now on. I want to dedicate this chappy to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are so great! Love and pocky for all!

_EquineAngel- Oh geez. You always think the strangest things when you read my stuff! But I'm glad-and I love your reviews! They make me laugh. _

_Eve of Destiny - Thank you SO much! Honestly, you really were my inspiration to continue. I love your reviews, and you just gave me a million ideas and it really helped! Extra pocky for you! Yes, they CERTAINLY need some hidden camera in their bedroom…for the rest of us to stare at. **And YES! The other pilots are going to be confronting Duo and Heero very soon!** And yeah, actually, what you said makes a lot of sense. They are different, and that's what makes them special. They shouldn't want to be normal. And you're right-the other pilots feel like they are losing Heero and Duo-not just to Tommy and Ryan, but to the rest of the world that they're trying too hard to fit into._

I know this chapter might be a little on the sappy side, so bear with me. lol

_

* * *

Tell Me Yes: Chapter 16_

It had been two months since Abby had moved in and we finally had some kind of schedule underway. We took her to school, went to work, and picked her up. We had three days off a week now, so on Wednesdays, we were home all day. There were just a few minor problems.

"Hee-chan, I understand how much you love your sharp objects and guns, but we have to lock them up."

"If an intruder came in, we'd be dead before we could get it open."

"Assuming he has any skills."

"Duo…"

"Do you want her to shoot herself on accident?"

"Of course I don't! So if we just teach her to be responsible about it…"

"Heero! Do you hear yourself? It's like you want to train her to become one of us!"

"Look at the situation she was in only a little over two months ago! Knowing things could have helped!"

Duo gave me a look-and I didn't like it one bit. "A five year old doesn't stand a chance against an adult-I don't care what they know."

"Duo…I'm just saying it's better safe than sorry."

Suddenly, we heard the front door open and close. "Daddy!" We gaped as Abby walked into the room. "You and dad forgot to pick me up!" We had decided that she would call me dad and Duo daddy. It was strange to me, but, hey, whatever works.

"Crap!" Duo smacked his forehead, then looked down at her. "It's all dad's fault. He won't let me lock his guns up so you won't hurt yourself." _MY FAULT!_

"You mean the guns he was teaching me to use yesterday?"

Duo gaped at her, then glared at me. "YOU WERE TEACHING HER HOW TO USE THEM!"

I shrugged innocently. "They were empty-she couldn't have hurt anyone."

"Dad says I need to learn to be responsible in case something bad happens!"

"Nooooo. No, no, no, no, no. That's what we're here for. We'll keep you safe-you don't have to worry about protecting yourself."

"But dad says-"

"Ignore dad and listen to daddy."

"…how come?"

"Because dad is a gun nut." I growled.

She seemed confused. "A…gun nut?"

"Yeah. It means he likes guns too much."

"Ooooooh."

"Duo!"

"Abby, why don't you go play now?"

"Can we get a doggie?"

"Um…" Duo looked at me. "We'll see."

"'Kay!" Once she was out of the room, he turned to me.

" Heero! We can't be teaching her this stuff! I don't want her to grow up like we did…"

"There's a big difference, Duo…"

"Which is what?"

"I'm training her in defense-not for war. She's growing up in a loving home-not in a lab or on the streets. If she does it, it's because she wants to, not because I'm forcing her."

Duo sighed in defeat. "But, Hee-chan…the guns…"

"I'll hold off on the guns for a while."

He grinned up at me. "Really?"

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me with another sigh-this time of relief. "That's good. Now we only have one thing to worry about."

_We have something to worry about?_ "What?"

He looks left, the right, then whispers. "We haven't gotten to have fun in bed for so long!"

I gaped at him. "We're supposed to be WORRIED about that?"

He tried his best to look hurt. "Hee-chan…you don't miss having fun with me?"

"Of course I do! I just-I mean-um…" For once, I got my words mixed up and couldn't figure out what to tell him. He seemed to understand, though.

"That's what I thought…" His lips met mine in a passionate kiss and our tongues battled for dominance. He eventually gave in, letting me win over his mouth. When we finally broke the kiss for air, I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and turned quickly-only to find Abby watching us intently.

She stared up at me. "What are you and daddy doing?"

"…nothing of importance."

"What's that mean?" she scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"It means we weren't doing anything of…of any…"

"That we weren't doing anything worth remembering." Duo tried.

"…huh?"

Duo smiled. "In other words…don't worry about it."

"But it looked like fun! I want to try!"

I gaped at her. "Maybe when you're older."

"Awww…"

* * *

After dinner, they tucked Abby in.

"Nite nite dad! Nighty nite daddy!"

"Goodnight, Abby."

"Nite nite!" Duo then grabbed my hand and pulled me back to our bedroom. "Let's finish what we started, 'ey, Hee-chan?"

But I didn't have any time to answer as he kissed me again, pouring in all the love he hadn't quite been able to give me during all our confusion the past two months. It reminded me of when we had first gotten together-he had liked me for song long before I gave in. That meant he had that much more love to show me. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before-and just remembering it as we kissed was already having an effect on my body.

Duo pulled back and smiled a little. "Hee-chan…would you come with me for a week…" He trailed off.

I tried to encourage him to continue. "Go where for a week?"

"To…Canada…"

I blinked. "What for?"

He blushed a little and averted his eyes. "To um…get married…"

I wanted to smack my forehead. _Of course that's why! …I'm not getting stupid lately, am I?_ I gently took his chin in my hand and turned him to face me. "Yes, Duo…I want to go with you…and get married."

"R-Really, Hee-chan?"

I nodded, and the look he gave me was worth more than all the thanks or kisses he could offer. A look of pure happiness, untainted by anything whatsoever. I think at that moment I wished he could stay like that forever…even though I know that's asking the impossible.

That night, and from then on, I knew I would never doubt Duo's love for me again.

* * *

Most of this is thanks to _Eve of Destiny!_ Thank you so much for reminding me that Duo and Heero need to get married! And for suggesting the dad/daddy , which I used-I hope that's okay! You're wonderful!

A sneak peak at what's to come: Duo and Heero go to Canada for a week-but are feelings going to be hurt there? Who's going to wear the dress? Will they get a doggie?


	18. The Wedding

Omg I made you all wait so long! I'm sorry! ((waits to be killed)) Now, I was thinking only one more chapter after this, also containing plenty of lemony goodness, and then an epilogue. What do you guys think? And I'll try hard not to make you guys wait so long, I promise! I'm so sorry! ((cries)) Thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing and waiting! You guys are so awesome!

_PainfulxRecovery -_ WILL they get a doggie! Could be. You never know…

_PATTY 40 -_ I believe I said it on an FMA story of mine, but I really hope your mom is okay and gets better!

_Sessho26 -_ Well, just for you, I'm putting another chappy preview at the end!

_Dark-Angel09 -_ ha ha, that's great! America's hat with an electric fence…((sweat drops)) You're right, Abby hasn't mentioned her real parents. She's only five, and the way they explained it, she still thinks they're coming back. Our Epilogue chapter takes a leap to the future, though, and you'll see.

_Eve of Destiny -_ And I made you wait even longer! I'm so sorry! ((gives everyone 1000 paper crane apologies)) and hey, if you draw that pic or Duo in a wedding dress, let me know and I'll link it!

_Equine Angel -_ Well, fiiiiine, this chappy is longer! ((sticks tongue out)) I added some of Abby's time in school, but didn't get down to the real issue until a little later. You'll all get a glimpse of how her life goes in the Epilogue, because it'll be a leap to the future, but it'll have flashbacks, too.

* * *

"Do you think there's someone, somewhere doing this very same thing, at this very same moment?"

"I hope so…otherwise, what the hell are we trying to save?"

-Armageddon

_

* * *

The Wedding: Chapter 18_

In order to make our little trip to Canada possible, we would have to speak with Abby's teacher and get any work she would have to miss. I didn't think it would be much-she was ahead of all the other kids. It was my doing, but I also noticed it made her feel good about herself, so it was alright with me. Being someone who had never liked myself, I knew I didn't want her to feel worthless or ugly.

The blonde teacher looked up at us through her glasses from her seat at her desk. "Oh, are you Abby's brothers?"

I quirked a brow. "I thought you were informed of the situation already?"

"She shook her head. "I know of no such thing."

Duo smiled down at the little girl, who twirled around in her tiny purple dress. "Abby, why don't you go play out in the hall for a sec? Just don't wander off."

"Okay daddy!" And with that she skipped out into the hall and continued twirling around.

The teacher gave us suspicious looks. "Daddy?"

It made me kind of angry. "Look, I don't know why anyone hasn't informed you of our situation, but this is how it is: we're her parents now because her real parents were killed. Is there a problem with it?"

She gaped at me. "But you're still both kids yourself!"

"We're almost 18!" Apparently Duo was leaving it all to me. He just stared out a window with a gloomy expression. I'd find out later it's because he knew more than I did.

"Well, that's certainly not the only problem, mister."

"We were gundam pilots and currently hold good-paying jobs. We can handle it-we already have been for months."

"And what about the two of you? I take it you're not brothers." _Whatever gave you that idea? Except that, ya know, I'm obviously Japanese and he's American._

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You two are in a relationship, aren't you?" She looked at me accusingly.

I sent her a death glare. "So what if we are? That has nothing to do with you."

She smiled sweetly. "I'll be blunt with you. It's no good for a child to grow up with two parents of the same sex."

"That's not your decision."

"Do you want her to be confused and teased!"

I was a bit taken aback by that. "…what?"

"Whenever someone asks her about her parents, she'll have to say she has two fathers and then what will everyone think? They'll make fun of her for it."

"What, should one of us become a cross dresser or get a sex change? Would that make you happy? I don't know how uncommon it is or whatever…but it's our decision. The adoption is approved. We've talked to her before and we will again-she can handle it."

The teacher was about to respond, but Abby decided to interrupt. "Um…dad?"

I blinked and looked over. "Yeah?"

"Um…" she looked around a lot. "Problem."

Duo looked worried. "Problem?"

She nodded and pointed into the hall. We walked to the door with the teacher close on our heels, only to find two boys that appeared to be maybe ten, laying on the ground holding at their 'private parts'.

Abby looked up at us, scared. "I didn't mean to! They took Saki!" She held up the bear and started crying.

I kneeled down to be at eye level with her and smirked. She had put to use what I had shown her, and I was probably more proud of it than I should have been. "You did well. Those boys are twice your age and size." She smiled at that and I wiped away the tears, but I wouldn't tell her not to cry. If I had learned anything, it's that emotions happen. You can try your best to shove them away, but they break through. You can be tough and still cry. It doesn't mean you're weak-it means something terrible happened. It shows you're human…and I never wanted her to be like I was.

"She did WELL! Excuse me? Some parents YOU make, sir! You do NOT encourage your children to fight!"

"I didn't encourage her to fight, I encouraged her to defend herself." I glared up at the woman. Duo looked over at her. "Were you ever picked on as a kid?"

She blinked. "I…well, of course! Everyone is at some time or another!"

"And when that happened, didn't you always wish someone would help you so you wouldn't have to take it? Well, instead, she's helping herself."

The teacher had nothing to say to it and Duo brought our 'conversation' to a close as I picked Abby up and put her on my shoulders. "If there's no homework she needs to get done while we're gone, then we'll be going now."

Again there was no response and we left.

"Eeeeee! Dad, don't walk so fast! I'll fall and go spwat!"

* * *

All the calls had been made long ago, and our flight was in a few hours. We packed a few more things and sat down to lunch. That's when the doorbell rang.

Duo ran to get it and the first thing I heard was "WHAT!"

"Abby, you stay here, okay?"

"Okay, dad."

I walked towards the front door to find out what was going on.

"You're not taking her!"

"Sir, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. We need to ask her some questions, and if everything checks out, we can bring her back.

Duo pulled out his badge and shoved it in the woman's face. "I'm FBI, and I overrule you."

The woman sighed. "Listen, Abby's school teacher called us and told us that she beat up two children and you encouraged it."

I stepped in. "She was defending herself-they were bullying her.

She gave me a strange look. "May I at least come in and ask her a few questions, then?"

I tried to keep my calm, because getting angry wouldn't look good for us. "Go ahead." I pointed to the living room and called Abby in.

"Who're they?"

"They're just some people who want to ask you a few questions, okay?" I really didn't know why there were two women here if only one seemed to be in charge.

She nodded. "'Kay."

The three of us sat on the couch, Abby in the middle.

The woman smiled at us and began her interrogation. "Now, Abby, are you happy here?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hurt people?"

"No! Dad says I should never hurt somebody unless they try to hurt me first!"

"Okay…are you telling me the truth-or is that a lie someone told you to say?"

"Daddy tells me never to lie. He says it's really bad."

"Why do you switch between 'dad' and 'daddy'?"

"Cause this is dad." she points her small finger in my direction. "And that's daddy." she then pointed to Duo.

"I see…and how do you feel about having two dads?"

"I don't have two dads." she looked confused. "I have a dad and a daddy."

Duo laughed and leaned down a little. "Abby, remember you had a mom and dad?" At the little girl's nod, he continued. "She wants to know how you feel about having two boys for parents instead."

"Oooooh…" she smiled brightly. "I'm happy!"

The woman seemed pleased, but she continued. "Does anyone ever try to hurt you, Abby?"

She shook her head. "Nope!"

"What about dad and daddy?"

We gaped at her for even asking such a question but Abby shook her head again. "No!"

"Do you feel safe here?"

"Yeah! Dad and daddy said they'll protect me!"

The woman smiled again. "Okay, that's all I needed to know. Thank you all for your time. Just don't encourage her to beat other children up."

We agreed and showed her out, and as soon as she was gone, we sighed with relief.

"That damn teacher called on us!"

"Duo, language."

"Oh-erm-sorry!" He bent down and looked at Abby. "Daddy didn't say that, okay?"

"Okay!" he ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Now, what do ya say we finish this lunch and get going!"

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Abby ran off for the kitchen and began eating again.

Duo wrapped an arm around my waist. "She's really excited, huh?"

"Just as excited as we are, I'd say."

_"Abby, we have something to tell you."_

_She looked up from her homework. "Huh?"_

_"Dad and Daddy are getting married."_

_She jumped up from her place on the floor and put her hands on her hips trying really hard to look mad. "FINALLY!"_

_I blinked. "Finally?"_

_"I was waiting a loooong time! When daddy first told me boys could marry boys!" She looked from Duo, to me, and back to Duo. "Does this mean we're going to….Cana…um…Cana…"_

_"Canada? You bet."_

_"Yaaaaaaaaay!"_

Duo gave me a gentle squeeze. "C'mon, let's finish stuffing our faces and hit the road."

* * *

The taxi took us to the airport, and it was just a long, boring flight from there. Duo listened to music, Abby drew and I stared out the little window-not that there was anything to see.

"Dad! Look what I made!"

I took the paper from her and looked it over. To anyone else, it would have been a man and woman getting married with a happy little flower girl. But to me, to _us_, it was Duo, Abby, and myself-Duo was in a wedding dress and it made me smirk. "That's good, Abby."

"Is daddy wearing a wedding dress?"

I glanced at Duo, who couldn't even hear us. He had his eyes closed and was moving to the beat of the music just a little. I looked back at Abby and smirked again. "Well…"

* * *

The hotel room was nothing short of perfect. There was a large bed with special silk covers and fluffy pillows. The next room was connected to ours by a wooden door, and contained a single bed for Abby. From the window you could see the Niagara Falls not too far off in the distance.

Duo stepped up beside me to look out at it. "Whoa…" I wrapped an arm around his slim waist and he grinned. "Let's go see it up close!"

So, before we knew it, the three of us were outside, close to the falls, and getting dinner.

"Hurry up Heeeeee-chan! It's going to get dark soon!" Duo and Abby had already stuffed themselves as quickly as possible.

"You're going to get sick from eating so quickly."

"Aww, no we won't! You know I eat like this all the time!"

I rolled my eyes, and made myself hurry as best as I could.

That night, we decided to skip our play and save it for tomorrow. However, in the anticipation of the next day, I couldn't sleep to save my life.

"Duo…"

"Hm?"

"What does tomorrow _really_ mean?"

He propped himself up on his elbow. "Well, it means our souls will be joined together for all eternity, if you believe in that kind of thing. Otherwise, it simply means that we're promising to always be together."

Either one sounded good to me.

"Heero…you have to understand, though…"

"Understand what?" Whenever he called me Heero instead of Hee-chan, I knew he was about to have a serious moment.

"As much as we may want to, we can't advertise it to everybody and anybody."

"Why not?"

"I mean, we'll have rings, and that will speak for itself, but…some people aren't okay with this kind of thing. You know what hate crimes are, right? And well…I don't want anyone to try to hurt you-"

"So you're asking me to hide it."

"No! Not hide it…I just want you to be careful who you tell it to…"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Are you ashamed of us?"

He gaped. "What? No!"

I let it be silent for a minute, as if I was thinking about it. But in truth, I knew everything already. He wasn't ashamed, he was worried. That was fine with me, even though I could defend myself. "…okay."

He sighed with relief and dropped back down onto his back.

"Duo…"

"Yeah?"

"Sing to me."

He blinked. "What? But, I can't-"

"I've heard you in the shower."

"You were listening!"

"Please, Duo?"

He sighed again. "Okay, okay."

He chose a random song in his head and sang to me softly. In minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

The morning was chaos. Well, maybe not for _me._ I dressed myself in my tuxedo and waited, though I'll admit I wasn't as collected as I looked. Trowa, Tommy and Wufei, my three partners in calm(not crime), waited with me. They were the three best men and Quatre and Ryan were…the bride's maids?

"Barton, you're actually letting Winner wear a dress?"

Trowa shrugged it off casually and I had a feeling he enjoyed the blonde doing it.

"I wonder what Duo will look like in a dress…"

Wufei snickered at me. "Like a girl, perhaps?"

I shot a glare in his direction, but thought about it until the ceremony began.

First down the aisle were the best men and bride's maids. Wufei walked down first, single and proud, then came Tommy with Ryan and Trowa with Quatre. _When are those four going to get married?_ It was really strange seeing two of my best friends dressed as women, but I tried to keep a straight face. If the flat chest didn't give it away, they both had short hair. But Duo…_Duo…_Abby the flower girl and the ring bearer, a boy I didn't know, came down next. Abby threw flower petals from her small basket and smiled widely for the photographers. Some of the petals got in the boy's hair and Trowa brushed them away when the boy took his place beside him. _Should I know this kid?_

I was too busy thinking about who the child could possibly be, that when I looked up, Duo was already nervously walking towards me. I could only stare at him. White silk and lace were the most notable materials of his dress, which looked to be pretty expensive. _Quatre better have only rented it…_ His hair flowed down his back and the makeup made him look even more feminine than he usually did. I wasn't sure if I should like that or not, but I knew one thing for sure: he looked absolutely beautiful.

The priest went on and on-not that I heard much of it. All I could do was stare at Duo. He stared back until the priest encouraged us to make our promise statements.

I slipped the ring onto Duo's finger and thought for a moment before opening my mouth to speak my emotions as best as I could. "I never acted like it…but you were always my best friend-my _first_ best friend."

_"C'mooon Heero! Don't you want to DO something?"_

_"I am doing something."_

_"But what about something FUN?"_

_"...fun?"_

"I never figured I'd love anyone…especially you. I didn't even know what love was. You…brought out emotions I didn't even know I had…emotions that I tried to suppress And every time I thought I knew everything there was to know about you, you'd surprise me with something completely different. You made my life…a lot more complicated, compared to just following orders. I've always hated changes in plans…or myself-but this is one change…I'll never take for granted."

The people 'aww'ed and Duo smiled at me before placing the other ring on my finger. "You know…for a long time, I thought you hated me."

_"Hee-chan, wanna play cards?" _

_"No."_

_"C'mon! You never want to do anything!"_

_"I'm busy."_

_"You're always busy!"_

_"There's always a mission. And we start our new school tomorrow."_

_"So what? How come you never do anything with me?"_

_"Because I'm BUSY!"_

_"But Heero-"_

_"**Duo just shut the hell up and go away!**" _

"And when I figured out how much I liked you…I tried to get your attention like any normal guy would. That's when I realized that you were so different-you didn't care about normal, and you were anything but normal. It ended up taking a not-so-normal way to get you to notice me. And after that you figured it out on your own." He sighed with relief and the people listening laughed lightly. "I still never imagined in a million years we'd get here…or that I'd be dressed up like a woman-But this is real, right?" Duo reached out and caressed my face gently. "Yeah, this is real…we didn't just fight that war to save earth or the colonies-we fought it to save ourselves, and people like us. I hope there's someone else…doing this very same thing-right at this very moment. Cause otherwise…what the hell did we save? I love you, Heero…"

I smiled. "I love you, too, Duo…"

It was funny watching the priest guy squirm while he tried to figure out whether to say 'you may kiss the bride' or 'you may kiss the groom'. He eventually settled on "You may kiss the groom-bride."

As we kissed, at that moment, I think our souls became one-because if I was ever separated from Duo…I would surely die.

* * *

Next Chapter: The post wedding party and a night full of lemony goodness! WILL they get a doggie? You'll find out this time! AND, who was the ring bearer boy? Why was Trowa so friendly to him? You'll see! review! 


	19. It All Comes Down To this

Hello all! I know, I know-I'm late! And believe when I say I'm soooo sorry! A lot's been going on in my life recently. My oldest brother is leaving for Thailand and my birthday just passed on the 7th. I also became friends with my old best friend again. So…yeah. Again, SO sorry for the delay! I wanted to put it out on my birthday, but I was too busy. GOMEN NASAI! I hope you all enjoy it-I know I think I said two last chapters…but I put them into one. **So, this is the LAST CHAPTER! Feel free to take a look at my profile and tell me what story you'd like to see next!**

_Mercedes_ - Heehee…that was funny. Yes, you find out who the boy is in this chapter. I hope you like it, thanks for your review!

_sataness-ov-desire_ - Aww, makes me so happy when you guys like my work! Thanks!

_BlackRain88 -_ At first it was totally a joke about the dog, but you guys all seem to like it so much, sooo….ha ha

_PainfulxRecovery_ - Yesh, and this chapter is cute, too. What story should I do neeeeeext? You want FMA, right? Maybe I SHOULD try doing two FMAs at once-hopefully not getting too confused…

**I want to thank all my reviewers for your support and comments! I wouldn't have been able to finish this without you!**

* * *

It All Comes Down To This: Chapter 19

The music blared, dozens of people trying to be heard over it. No one was dancing wildly yet, but the large amount of champagne bottles going around assured that it would start soon enough.

"Daddy, can I have some of that?"

Duo grinned. "Sorry-this is for the big kids! How about some soda? Strawberry?"

"Yeah! That! That!"

"Then go ask that tall guy riiiight over there." Duo pointed to a waiter. "You see him?"

"Yeah!" And with that, she ran after him.

There was a tug on my sleeve, and I turned to find the boy I recognized as the ring bearer. "I want strawberry soda, too, Uncle Heero."

I blinked. _What? _"Then just follow Abby."

The boy turned and ran off.

I watched for a moment before looking up at a green eye suspiciously. "Trowa, who is that kid?"

His response was a simple shrug that claimed he didn't know, while the small smirk pasted on his face told me the exact opposite.

Luckily, Quatre was more than happy to give me a real answer. "I've been meaning to tell you, but I thought it would be better if you met him first." He blushed and looked at Trowa who gave a silent nod of encouragement. "We adopted him a couple weeks ago…I-I know Trowa and I aren't married yet-but we will be. And we saw how happy Abby made you two and we-well, we just thought…"

I gaped at them, but Duo seemed pretty excited. "What's his name? I bet it's something really uncommon…"

Trowa chose that moment to finally honor us with his voice. "I think it is…his name is Solo."

Duo froze and blinked in surprise. I expected him to frown or mention something about them not having to honor his dead childhood friend, to which his life had been indebted. Instead, an infectious grin broke out on his face and I heaved a sigh of relief.

Duo promptly jumped the couple with a hug. "That's great, man! Just make sure he lives up to that name."

I glanced over at the blonde boy who was currently sharing a strawberry soda with Abby. He appeared to be about a year older than her, and he pointed at something that made her laugh.

I looked back to Quatre and quirked a brow. "And this was motivated by our happiness, you say?"

The blonde blushed again. "Well, we figured it would also give a nice excuse for more frequent visits…"

Duo grinned. "Oh, c'mon, Quat! You know you don't need an excuse to drop by."

"Well…"

"But if he lives up to that great name you gave him, he should be a great friend for Abby."

I agreed with it well enough. "You want to bring him every weekend, then?"

"Bring who, dad?" Abby stared up at me with bright blue eyes.

"Your new friend here." I gestured to Solo and she smiled.

"Kay!"

Quatre smiled. "I guess she answered for me!"

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and dancing. Abby even did a dance with Solo, and I had to agree with Duo-they were cute together. Though, both having gay parents, I didn't see how they would ever grow up wanting to be straight. Duo told me she'd decide for herself when she was old enough to understand it. The night dragged on, and we eventually made our way back to the hotel. I was almost positive that Duo had had too much wine, but it didn't bother me. I went to tuck Abby in while Duo did…something.

* * *

"Dad, will Solo come over next weekend?"

"Yeah, he will."

She smiled widely. "Yay!"

"Shh…it's time to settle down and sleep, okay?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a dog."

"A-what?"

"A dog!"

"Uhhh…"

"Pleeeease!"

"Just go to sleep."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep yet!"

I pulled the blanket up to her chin and smiled. "But if you don't get enough sleep, you'll be too tied to play with Solo when he comes."

She gasped quietly and shut her eyes, then whispering. "Okay, I'm asleep, dad!"

I laughed quietly and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Abby."

"Night, dad."

* * *

When I reentered Duo's and my room, he was laid out on the bed, completely naked.

_Good thing Abby didn't decide to come in here and ask Duo about a dog._

"'Bout time, Hee-chan!" He finished pulled his hair out of the braid.

I gaped at him. "What are you doing?"

He grinned. "What do you think? These rose petals aren't all over for nothing! It's our wedding night! So…ya know…"

"But Abby will-"

"Nah, the wall is thick enough! C'mon, Hee-chan."

I shrugged and began removing my clothing. If Abby asked about sex in the morning, _he_ could explain it to her. I climbed onto the bed and Duo assaulted my neck with kisses and bites. I tilted my head to allow him better access.

"Nnngh, Duo…you were the girl today…I'm supposed to be the dominant one…"

He stopped suddenly. "Is that so?"

I nodded once, and he assumed a more serious voice-though his eyes laughed. "Then what are you waiting for?" He ground his hips into mine, creating delightful friction between our naked bodies. "Take me, Heero."

In one swift movement, I easily flipped his light body over and took my place on top of him. I licked at the sensitive spot by his ear and he gasped lightly. Taking it as an invitation, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and felt my way around. His hands wandered down my back, eventually grasping my hips as he pushed his up into mine.

I moaned softly and reached for the nightstand, where Duo had left the bottle of lube out in plain sight.

((Sorry guys, I had to remove this scene so I don't get in trouble with FFN! Sorry!))

I collapsed on top of him, panting and sweaty. After taking a moment to get our breathing under control, I rolled over and laid beside him. He immediately turned and latched onto my side.

"Duo…"

"Hm…?" He sounded half asleep already.

"…thanks."

He yawned. "Fer what, Hee-chan?"

"Fer-For…giving me less to be afraid of…"

_"_Eh? S'nothing, Hee-chan…"

I doubt he understood what I was talking about, but it didn't matter.

_Now, like this…I don't have to worry about what the future will bring._

* * *

"Dad, I couldn't sleep last night."

"Oh? How come?"

"I kept hearing noises…coming from your room!"

I could see Duo's shoulders stiffen as he walked.

"Is that so? Why don't you ask _daddy_ about those noises?"

She gave me a confused look before tugging on Duo's sleeve. "Daddy, what were all those noises?"

"W-What kind of noises?"

She looked up and touched a finger to her chin in thought. "The bed was squeaky. And…" She couldn't figure out how to describe it, so she tried imitating our moans of pleasure. Duo quickly covered her mouth.

"That was, ah…there was a monster under our bed."

She gasped. "A monster! What did you do?"

"Well, we uh…we took care of him, of course! We're Gundam pilots, after all…"

"Took care of him?" I could just see the bubble form over her head with a picture of us feeding the monster. "Did he need a place to stay? It was cold outside."

Duo laughed nervously. "What I meant by that was, we got rid of him."

"Ooooh."

And just like that, thankfully, the original topic was forgotten. I shot Duo a look that said 'You're so lucky.' He simply grinned in response. Then we continued on our way home.

* * *

"Dad! We need your help moving the bed!"

"Coming!" I turned down the gas so the food wouldn't burn and went down the hall to Abby's room, Zero following behind me. We had gotten the part Husky, part wolf not long after coming home from Canada. Interestingly enough, I liked the 'dog' more than I thought I would. Apparently he liked me, too, since he followed me wherever I went.

Inside the room, I found Duo struggling to help Abby lift the bed on their own. "You guys are supposed to leave the big pieces to the movers." I crossed my arms.

"But, dad! They'll be here any minute! If we can get it out there before then, then it'll take even less time to get it all in the truck."

I quirked a brow. "Are you _that _anxious to leave?"

Abby giggled. "You know that's not it. I'm just so excited about my first apartment and starting my new job! Besides, you'll see me at work _every_ day."

"I know. I just-"

"Worry?" She grinned, and for a second, she looked as if she actually could be Duo's child. "Oh come on! I'm not even going that far! Now help with this bed!"

As the loaders started placing everything into the truck, Duo slipped an arm around my waist. "How time flies, eh Hee-chan?"

Zero barked in agreement.

"Seems like we just brought her home the other day…"

"Hey, at least we'll get more…_alone time_…"

I quirked a brow. "Is that all you're thinking about now?"

"Hmm." He grinned. "Just about! Except how much I'll miss our…" Duo put on a sappy voice. "…little ball of sunshine."

I sigh. "You joke, but that's what she was. This is…_it_, Duo."

He nodded. "I know. No more crazy fun, or bear hugs, or helping with homework…no more 'I'm home!'s or dinners for three. It's just you and me again, Hee-chan."

"…ah. Back to the way we started."

"All done with kids and we're not even 30 yet. How about THAT for teen pregnancy?"

I stared at him. "…Duo, what the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed. "No more Abby to laugh at all my stupid jokes…"

"Dad, daddy! I'm going!"

We blinked and gaped. "ALREADY!"

She smiled excitedly. "Yeah! I gotta get there before Solo and the movers do so I can let them in! Aww, what's with those faces? You'll see me everyday!"

Duo crossed his arms as if to mimic me. "Call on weekends?"

She nodded.

I gave her a serious look. "Come over sometimes, at least on holidays?"

She gaped. "Oh my gosh, you two are acting like you're never going to see you again! I'm not leaving home to run away. I'm leaving home to start my own life."

Duo shot me a confused look. "Isn't that the same thing?"

I shrugged and she laughed.

"Look, I promise I'll be around plenty! It'll be like I never left-just with more alone time for you guys." She winked and ran towards to her car. With a wave and a bit of car exhaust, she was gone.

We stood there for some time after that, until Duo broke the silence.

"So…what do we do now?"

"I don't know. Dinner is still waiting to be eaten."

"What is it?"

"Chili, but I think I made too much."

Duo grinned. "No worries, Hee-chan! I'll eat it all!"

I quirked a brow. "Can you _do_ that?"

"Of course! Watch!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside to our first dinner alone in twelve years, Zero following right behind.

* * *

That night, we laid in best restlessly, unable to sleep knowing our Abby was sleeping in a house alone with her boyfriend for the first time ever. Zero yawned from the end of the bed and Duo pet the 'dog' with his feet.

I sighed. "Her sleepovers with friends were easier to deal with…"

"Mmhmm."

"Or even dates alone with her boyfriend…"

"Well, yeah. That's cause after all was said and done, she still came back-she still lived here."

"…"

"So…I guess it's back to a boring life."


End file.
